


You’re Driving me Wild

by breakatake



Series: don’t you put me back down like it’s nothing to you [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex has anxiety, Alexander and Lafayette are adoptive brothers, Alexander is feisty, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, Cuddling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Slow Burn, Fluff, George and Martha adopted Lafayette and Alexander, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Scene, Peggy is hilarious, Platonic Affection, Platonic Cuddling, Sarcasm, This whole fic is on crack, Thomas is a dick, Washington is too old for this shit, alexander is really bubbly, if u came for angst this isn’t the story for you sorry, it’s a shitty romcom, like in the dialogue, new york slang, nobody likes aaron burr, only one, only one sad chapter, peggy is ghetto af, poor baby, she talks just like me, they go to a performing arts school, they really hate each other until like chapter 8 LMAO, they’re all from new york, they’re drama and music students, thomas is mean, yes the school is a real school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Alexander, a 16 year old loud mouthed bubbly and extremely excited bisexual boy gets accepted into laguardia arts, one of the best performing arts schools in new york, he transferred from a normal school. He’s studying vocal music and drama. In his drama class, he meets Thomas Jefferson, a 17 year old bitchy, grumpy, and very sarcastic boy who’s also super cute. The only thing is, he’s a dick. They go most of the year hating each other, but they have some tension between them. They get paired up to write a script for their drama class and things just go downhill from there.





	1. Totally Different Than We All Expected

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY TIME!!! i deleted my fwb story bc i didn’t like it but here’s this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is new to this performing arts school and everything is a huge mess.  
> Also, meet the squad.  
> Also, Thomas is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so fucking tireD  
> this chapter is so long most of the chapters will end up being this long  
> also i wanted my new york culture embedded into a story so that’s why peggy is really loud her personality/character in this story is a perfect representation of how i am irL LMFAOO IM ALWAYS LOUD AND ANGRY AND I SAY DEADASS A LOT

Alexander woke up with a ton of anxiety. He was scared to say the least, his body was shaking and his heart was racing. He couldn’t sleep the night before, he was way too nervous to do so. Alexander put his glasses on and rolled out of bed with a groan, the sunlight through his window blinding him. He checked the time.  _7:03 am._ He rushed into the bathroom, wanting to beat his brother and he ran the shower water at a hot temperature because, why not. 

Alexander took his glasses off and set them gently on the counter. Alexander stepped out of his clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the spray dampen his hair and body. 

He was nervous, to say the least. He was leaving all of his old friends behind in his old school, he was starting a new school. Now, of course he was excited. Anybody would be if they were starting at an amazing performing arts school. But Alexander simply thought that his acting and singing skills were adequate, not as wonderful as Lafayette had said when he forced him to try out. He wanted to go since his freshman year, but he didn’t get in so he decided to transfer. His anxieties were starting to calm down as he told himself that this was a new school and nobody knew him, he would be starting over completely and things would be different. Most of his friends from middle school were at his old high school, so a lot of things from the past never left him. Starting over on a new slate and he wouldn’t have to think about them anymore. 

Alexander didn’t necessarily have a set group of friends in his old school. He had acquaintances, but he was never close to anybody really besides his brother Lafayette, and Hercules, his brother’s boyfriend. He was hoping that in his new school, he would make new friends and maybe even make a friend group,  _or meet a cute boy._

As he washed his hair in silence, humming under his breath, his peace was interrupted by his brother barging in and yelling “Good morning, petit lion!” Alexander groaned and he reached his hand out to smack Lafayette on the head and Lafayette laughed and rolled his eyes.

”Are you not excited, mon petit?” Lafayette began to brush his teeth and Alexander mumbled something under his breath. Lafayette handed him his toothbrush and the toothpaste to let him brush his teeth in the shower.

”I mean,” Alexander spoke around the toothbrush so his words were slightly muffled. “I’m excited, just very scared.” he continued to brush and then finished rinsing off his body. “Pass me my towels.” He spoke quickly and Lafayette did as he asked. He turned off the spray and wrapped his body and hair in the towels, stepping out. “Be ready by 8.” 

Lafayette was a junior in this school, so he had his license. But, their father, George Washington, was one of the teacher’s in that school. They lived in Manhattan already, so their dad would be driving them to school. Alexander walked out of the bathroom and headed back to his bedroom to put on the outfit that he chose the night before - blue ripped jeans and a white tee shirt. He would be wearing his vans, but they were on the shoe rack near their front door. Alexander blow dried his long hair and brushed it, deciding to leave it down for the day. 

Alexander ran down the stairs, getting scolded by his mom for doing so. Alexander just shrugged it off and giggled, going to the freezer and grabbing the chocolate chip waffles so he could pop two into the toaster. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the counter waiting for it as he charged his phone a bit. Alexander texted Hercules saying  _i look gay_ , which earned a text back saying  _you’re technically bisexual. but ok go off i guess_ and Alexander laughed softly under his breath. He heard his waffles pop up and he took them out and put them on a plate poured syrup all over them, scarfing down his breakfast. 

“You’re going to choke.” His mother, Martha grumbled under her breath and walked over to him and smoothed his hair back.

”Oh well.” Alexander said with a mouth full of food and then he swallowed. “That’s fine.” 

Martha rolled her eyes, but laughed at her younger son’s  _I don’t care_ attitude. She let him finish his breakfast and then she heard Lafayette running down the stairs too.

”Do either of you ever pay attention when I say no running?” Martha laughed slightly and sat down with her coffee cup, sipping it and getting lipstick on the rim. “You’re going to hurt yourself one day.”

Lafayette and Alexander both looked at each other and shrugged. Just then, George came walking down the stairs and he said “Ten minutes, guys. Hurry, we don’t wanna be late on the first day.”

Alexander swallowed his coffee then turned to face his dad. “Technically, dad, Lafayette doesn’t care.” Lafayette agreed with that but still pinched his brother, taking a bite of his peanut butter toast.

Quickly, they all finished eating their breakfast and piled into the car. George dropped Martha off at the train station, planting a quick kiss on her lips, then drove them all to the school. As soon as they stepped out, Alexander looped his arm with Lafayette’s and held onto him like some sort of safety blanket. 

This was really about to happen. He would be entering the high school of his dreams; he was terrified. 

The pair walked into the school and Lafayette had to leave Alexander to go to his first class. Alexander had a free period first thing in the morning, which he would’ve thought was wonderful if, you know, he had some friends. He kept his head down looking at his binder, reading his locker number. He kept walking, feeling shy, so he kept his head down. Suddenly, his body collided with another and he gasped, dropping his binder on the ground and he heard “Oh, god! I’m so sorry!” from above him and felt a hand on his, helping him up. His eyes met a freckled face and  _holy shit,_ this guy was cute. Alexander’s cheeks flushed pink and he shyly said “Thanks.”

The freckled boy stood up, practically towering over Alexander’s 5 foot 3 stature. “I’m John,” he introduced and went to shake Alexander’s hand. “John Laurens.” John grinned and Alexander took his hand and shook it.

”Alexander Hamilton.”

John looked at him funny and tilted his head. “You’re Lafayette’s brother.” He chuckled and Alexander nodded shyly and tucked his long hair behind his ear. 

“How did you know?” He questioned, but really he knew. Lafayette talked a lot about his friends John, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, Thomas, and James, but Alexander had never met any of them. He didn’t really know what they looked like, just vague descriptions. It was then that he realized that John perfectly fit the description that Lafayette had provided him with. 

John smiled. “We’re good friends, we hang out in school a lot.” he stated. “You’re new here, right? What do you have now?”

”A free period.” He quietly stated, feeling really anxious.

”You know,” John started. “You’re nothing like Lafayette described, he said you’re very loud.” 

Alexander shrugged. He was only really loud around people he knew, only if he was comfortable. He was very quiet because of his anxiety right now, but he didn’t really know how to say that. “Just-just nervous, ‘s all.” he mumbled and John nodded, not wanting to give up on taking the poor shy sophomore under his wing. 

“I have a free right now!” He grinned. “Let’s go to the lunchroom and we can talk more. My girlfriend and her sisters are there too, but not the whole squad. We all have lunch together, fifth period.” John stated and glanced at Alexander’s schedule, elated to see that Alexander had lunch fifth as well. “Wonderful! You have lunch with us too.”

Alexander smiled at John’s kindness and he looked up at him. “Sorry, I have bad anxiety, I’m very nervous right now.”

”That’s alright! All of us are very nice people, you’ll come to realize. We don’t judge!” John walked with him down the halls, heading to the lunchroom. “I like your bi pride pin.” He state’s and Alexander’s smile grew wider when they headed into the lunchroom. John led him to the table his friends and girlfriend were at and he put his hands down loudly.

”Lafayette’s brother has arrived!” 

“You’re so small!” The girl with curly hair squealed and reached to pinch Alexander’s cheek and he giggled nervously.

”Y-yeah-“

”Peggy, that’s rude, shut the fuck up.” The darker girl mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “My name’s Angelica Schuyler, these are my sisters, Eliza and Peggy.” She gestured to the other girls sitting with her and the girl with fair skin waved and gave Alexander a warm smile. 

“Okay, listen,” Peggy started and immediately put her hand over John’s when he sat next to her. “So let me finish this story about this  _dumb bitch_ who tried me.” she clapped between every word and Alexander felt a laugh bubble in his throat. “So, she stays talking shit as if this dumb situation happened two days ago but it happened  _two fucking years ago._  It dead pisses me off and one of y’all should stop me before I fight her.”

Alexander couldn’t stop himself, a laugh escaped his lips as he watched how animated Peggy was when she spoke. “I think fighting somebody is more of my forte, I don’t know if Lafayette told you guys but I punched this kid named Charles in the nose because he shit talked my dad.” 

“ _You’re_ the kid who punched Charles Lee in the nose?!” Angelica squealed and Alexander nodded and scratched the back of his head. 

“I came with Lafayette to get his schedule at the start of his sophomore year and heard him say something really fucking rude and it just,” he flailed his hands about, not knowing what exactly to say. “It just happened, I hit him.” he shrugged and Angelica reached over to fist bump him.

”I think you’ll fit in perfectly with us. You’re very quiet, nothing like how Lafayette described you.” Eliza tilted her head to the side and he shrugged.

”First day jitters. Anxiety, you know?” 

Immediately, she nodded but gave him a kind look.

”Don’t be scared, we don’t bite.” Angelica grinned at him and gently nudged him as she was right next to him. “Well,” she turned to glare at Peggy. “ _Most_ of us don’t bite.” 

“It was  _one fucking time!_ I bit Samuel  _one time_ because he kept touching my face and it was getting me tight!” 

John laughed at his girlfriend and put his hand over hers. “Peggy, honey, it was last year, let it go.” He smiled and she huffed and crossed her arms.

”I don’t like Samuel. He makes me angry.”

”Does anybody like Samuel? I mean, let’s be real.” Eliza put both of her hands on the table.

The chatter filling the space between the five of them felt natural, it felt happy. Alexander spoke to them, he made them laugh. He felt welcome, he felt like he was going to like this place. 

———

The rest of Alexander’s day went on without a problem. He had one of Lafayette’s, and now his, friends in each of his classes. He’d met the James Madison that Angelica brought up my  _at least_ six times during first period. Apparently she had a crush on him, or something? James was in his choir class, and they were both tenors so they were right next to each other. 

His last class of the day was his dad’s drama class and he was extremely relieved to be seeing his dad and his brother. Apparently, all of Lafayette’s friends were in this class. So, he would have all of his friends and that Thomas that Lafayette talked about all of the time. 

While heading to the classroom, Alexander bumped into Peggy and John and walked with the two of them, friendly conversation filling the air. They walked into the classroom and Alexander immediately walked up to his dad and started talking to him. The normal, how was the first day, questions and such. 

The late bell rang and Alexander took a seat between Lafayette and this boy who was in another class of his named Aaron Burr. Everybody piled into the classroom, sitting very comfortably in the small space. It was a small class, about 15 students or so. They wanted to keep the drama classes small.

”Oh, hey again.” Burr smiled at Alexander who just waved back in response.

”The party has arrived!” A tall, curly haired boy announced as he walked into the classroom and from the corner of Alexander’s eye, he could register James face palming. 

“Thomas, take a seat please.” George mumbled and rolled his eyes. As eccentric as George was himself as a teacher, sometimes Thomas was too much. He was extra, and everybody knew that. Alexander was intrigued, almost. That was until Thomas opened his mouth. 

Thomas took a seat behind Alexander and waited for George to stop talking. George put them in pairs and had them start an acting activity. He handed them each a scenario and they had to improvise a scene together. Alexander and Thomas got paired up.

Alexander hated him from the second he opened his mouth.

”So,” Thomas began speaking and he cleared his throat. “Lafayette’s brother? You look nothing alike.” Thomas joked. He knew they were both adopted, he just wanted a reaction. Alexander rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“We’re adopted siblings, don’t get me wrong, I love him just the same.” Alexander explained, feeling a pang of irritation as well as anxiety. Thomas just nodded and he looked down at the paper.

”You don’t talk much, do you?” Thomas questioned, poking his arm. “You’re very quiet, nothing-“

”Nothing like Lafayette said, yeah, I know.” Alexander rolled his eyes. “Can we just get on with the scene?” Alexander grumbled and Thomas had a cocky grin on as he raised his eyebrow.

”Pipsqueak is getting angry, I see-“

”Jefferson, seriously. Shut the fuck up.” 

Thomas put his hands up in defense and turned to Lafayette. “Your brother’s a mean one.”

Lafayette rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Just get to know him, he’s a very nice person.” Lafayette smiled at his brother who just waved him off and continued to work out the scene with Thomas. 

From the moment he stepped into the room, Alexander already knew he wouldn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay slang terms since they’re going to be said a lot in this story lmfao  
> deadass or dead: seriously  
> tight: angry or pissed off


	2. Would You Shut Up, Jefferson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad has lunch together and Thomas and Alexander argue with each other.  
> Aaron Burr isn't allowed at the table where it happens.  
> Everyone is convinced that they have the hots for each other and Peggy brings it up on the car ride home which sparks an idea in George's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyeeeysh im starting this on my laptop and i hate typing here loaskjaljsfjadf

Alexander's first week at the new school went by like a blur. He barely remembered any of it, all he knew was the following:

  1. He hated Thomas Jefferson's stupid face, his stupid personality, and his stupid hair. He hated Thomas Jefferson in general. He wanted him to choke on a grape.
  2. John was his new best friend, for sure. After making a ton of gay jokes with him and then staying up all night on FaceTime on Friday night, Alexander decided John was his best friend. (John also claimed Alexander as his boyfriend, which earned a ton of protests from Peggy.)
  3. Angelica was one scary woman. There's no explanation needed for that one.
  4. Aaron Burr was almost as irritating as Thomas Jefferson, dear  _lord._ He was  _always_ correcting Alexander and talking over him.
  5. James Madison didn't like to talk much, but he liked Alexander, from what he could tell.



Alexander was  _really_ liking this new school. He felt like he finally had people he could trust and be himself around. He could sing at any given time and instead of being called annoying, they'd sing along. That was different in his old school, they'd always tell him to be quiet. He was quite shy in that school, but in just a week the group managed to break him out of his shell.  

He finally felt like he had  _true friends_. People he could make memories with and people who would be there for a long time. They weren't temporary people.

It was Monday, finally. Alexander had been way too excited to see his friends again. He practically ran out of the door and rushed everybody out of the house and into the car.

"What has gotten you all excited, Alexander?" Lafayette teased. "You excited to see your _boyfriend_?" 

As soon as he said boyfriend, Martha whipped around in the passenger seat. " _Boyfriend?! Already?!_ " She squeaked and looked at him. "It's been a  _week! Alex-"_

" _Mom!"_ Alexander interrupted and groaned, rubbing his face and glaring at Lafayette. "I  _don't have a boyfriend!_ " He explained. "Lafayette thinks I like this boy, but I  _hate him."_ Alexander practically  _gagged_ at the thought of  _liking Thomas Jefferson._ It's only been a week and he hated the guy, how could he ever date him?

Martha relaxed in her seat and looked back at the road, then glanced at George. "He better not have a new boyfriend, not after Adams." George grumbled under his breath and Alexander gave Lafayette a death stare, making Lafayette respond with a giggle.

"You love me."

"Unfortunately." 

———

"There's my boyfriend!" Alexander heard a familiar voice and he saw a head of curly hair. Alexander grinned and stepped forward, putting his bag down and sitting on John's left so John was between him and Peggy. Peggy smiled at Alexander and then looked at Thomas, who looked away with a  _hmph._ Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning his head the other way. Thomas looked Alexander up and down, now noticing he wasn't wearing his glasses. He went to speak, but Angelica stopped him.

"Don't start."

He ignored her.

"And here we go again." James rested his chin in his palm and looked at Thomas. He was prepared for the hurricane of bullshit that was about to hit the table.

Thomas smirked and he stood up, putting both of his hands on the table like some sort of cartoon villain plotting an attack. "You're blind today, I see." Thomas grinned at Alexander who just gave him an  _I'm so done with your shit_ look.

"Contacts, stupid." He rolled his eyes at Thomas and Thomas sat down, feeling like his insult was ineffective. Alexander felt himself slowly growing more irritated, which just fueled him even more to come up with good comebacks. "Maybe you should come up with better ways to insult me before opening your mouth, dumbass."

"Damn." Eliza mumbled and looked at Alexander. "You really hate him, don't you?" She questioned, finding all of this entertaining.

"Either that, or he's in love." Hercules snorted, popping a mini oreo into his mouth and chewing it. "It's been a week and Alexander already has a list of reasons to not like him."

Thomas laughed loudly at that, sounding extremely fake. " _Me?_ " Alexander gasped and put his hand on his chest. "Love  _him?_   Hercules, honey," Alexander chuckled bitterly and turned his attention towards Thomas. "You of  _all_ people should know that when I love somebody, I don’t fight with them-“

” _Yes, you do.”_ Lafayette laughed and Alexander’s face flushed red as he babbled, trying to defend himself. “You literally fight with me all the time, you fought Adams  _all the time.”_ Lafayette gave his brother a knowing look and Alexander looked down with an embarrassed and defeated expression. “It doesn’t have to be serious fighting, you’re just feisty.” Hercules added and the whole group nodded in agreement.

”Aw, Alex,” Thomas grinned and Alexander got up and walked over to his side of the table. He stood in front of where Thomas was sitting, making direct eye contact since Thomas was so tall. Even while he was sitting, he was eye level with Alexander. “I’m flattered that you love me.” Thomas teased and Alexander leaned in close to his face.

”Would you shut the up, Thomas?” He got out through gritted teeth and just when he was about to say something else and argue with him, Aaron Burr walked over.

”Hey guys!” He greeted and Angelica rolled her eyes, tapping James’ arm. 

Alexander felt a pang of irritation and he face palmed, just not wanting to see Burr right now. He pissed him off quite often, so Alexander was just getting more angry and more prepared to insult Thomas. 

“Sweet Jesus.” James rubbed his temples and sighed, looking up. “Yes, Burr?” he questioned and Burr grinned. 

“I just wanted to join the party, what’s happening?” He questioned, going to sit down in Alexander’s seat but John stopped him.

”Ah ah ah,” he shook his hands and Burr put his hands up in defense. “My boyfriend is sitting there.” Alexander laughed at that and he smiled widely at John and he playfully glared at Peggy who flipped him off.

Peggy flicked the side of John’s head playfully and glared. “Is Alexander taking my place?”

”No,” Hercules smirked and looked Alexander dead in the face. “Thomas is his boy toy, you don’t need to worry about anything, Pegs.”

Alexander stomped his foot and his face was bright red in embarrassment. _Never_ would he  _ever_ have any romantic affiliation with Thomas. “He is  _not_ my boy toy!” He whined, petulant. Eliza pouted and got up, wrapping an arm around Alexander.

”Stop teasing him.” Eliza hugged him and pet the top of his head. “You hurt the baby.” Alexander stick his tongue out at Hercules and hugged Eliza back tightly. 

Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he’s a baby alright. He’s the same size as one.” He snorted and John high fived him. Alexander’s mouth dropped and he looked at John.

”John!” He squealed. “I thought we had something special!”

”Am I interrupting-“ Burr started but Lafayette cut him off.

”Yes, go away, Burr.” Lafayette rolled his eyes and Burr just mumbled “fine, whatever.” and shuffled away.

Alexander slowly turned his head back to face Thomas and he gave him an evil grin. “Maybe you should shut up about me being small since your dick is probably small.” the whole table  _oohed_ and Alexander smirked, satisfied at the look on Thomas’ face. Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but he was baffled and angry and had absolutely no response. Thomas got up and towered over Alexander, who showed no sign of fear as he looked up at Thomas. “What, Jefferson?” Alexander scoffed and looked at him with a smirk. “Cat got your tongue, huh?” 

Thomas just gritted his teeth and sat back down and John started to applaud Alexander for insulting Thomas like that. Angelica pulled on his ear and Alexander whines and shoved her hand away.

”What was that for?!”

”For being mean!” She scolded and face him a look. “Now, say sorry.” She crossed her arms and Alexander looked at her with a pleading look.

”Come on, Angie.” He sighed and she raised an eyebrow.

”Now.”

Alexander sighed and turned to Thomas and looked at him, trying to seem sincere. “I’m sorry.” He stated and Thomas smirked, feeling satisfied.

Until Alexander spoke again.

”That you’re so annoying.” Alexander smirked and ran to the other side of the table and sat back next to John, hiding behind him so Angelica couldn’t swat him with her hand. He bursted into a fit of giggles and Eliza rubbed her temples. 

“You two are immature.” She muttered and Peggy shrugged. 

“I found it entertaining.” She admitted and laughed under her breath. Lafayette sighed softly and rolled his eyes at his little brother’s childish antics.

Alexander just grinned at the whole scene, finding all of this hilarious.

———

George made his way to his car, waiting for his sons to get there so they could all head home together. He stood against his car, his back against the window and his head down as he looked at his phone. Interrupting his few moments of silence, he heard laughing and yelling and saw his two sons along with John, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, and Hercules. They were all walking to their respective places, the sisters going to the train station because they lived further downtown and John and Hercules heading to the bus stop because they didn’t live too far. George put his phone away and he smiled at the group of teens, waving at them.

”Mr. Washington, hello.” Angelica greeted him, being very professional. 

“Hi!” Peggy grinned, bouncing a bit on her toes and swinging her and John’s hands back and forth. Eliza just politely waved. 

“Where is everybody headed?”

”Train station.” The girls answered and Hercules and John stated they would be going to the bus stop.

Alexander went to go say goodbye to all of his friends until George cut him off. “I’ll drop everybody, it’s quite chilly outside and it would be better if I just dropped you.” he got into the driver’s seat and everybody attempted to pile into the car, sitting on top of each other.

”I can’t breathe.” John breathed, pushing at Hercules who was on top of him. Alexander just laughed as he sat on top of Eliza and his dad started to drive everybody to their respective places. 

“What about Thomas and James?” George questioned without taking his eyes off of the road. He rarely ever saw the squad going off without each other, so he thought that was odd. 

Eliza let out a little giggle and mumbled “If Alexander and Thomas were in the car they’d kill each other-“

”Or make out.” Peggy cut her off and Lafayette grimaced.

”Do not put that image in my head. That is gross.” Lafayette shuddered and George raised an eyebrow.

Alexander groaned and face palmed. “I  _don’t have a crush on Thomas.”_ Alexander rolled his eyes as he stated that. The thought itself was repulsive to him. “Please don’t talk about me making out with Thomas when we’re in the same car as my father. Besides, I hate Thomas. He makes me want to shoot myself in the throat.”

”Yeah, with his-“

”Peggy.” George warned and glared at her through the mirror. 

Peggy put her hands up in defense and laughed a bit. “I’m just saying-“

”Peggy, honey, no.” John looked at her and rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. 

Lafayette turned around to face Alexander in his seat. “You do not hate him.” Lafayette said with a playful smirk. He knew that Alexander thought he was cute, he admitted it at around 3 am on Sunday morning when he and Lafayette stayed up late playing video games and Alexander was loopy. He also said he didn’t hate him, he was just irritated by his presence. 

That was a start.

At least it wasn’t pure hatred.

”Lafayette, don’t start.” Alexander said through his teeth and he gave him a death stare.

George just shook his head at all of the teens in the car. All of this talk about the group thinking Alexander liked Thomas was giving him an idea. He wasn’t used to Alexander hating people, Alexander loved a lot of people.

He started to come up with a plan, maybe to make them friends.

Or hate each other more, either one worked.

Regardless, it was a plan.


	3. ABCs, But Not As Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a group of 5 students start alphabetical improv and something happened that makes Thomas super angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I GOT THIS IDEA FROM VICTORIOUS; i should note that i got this story idea from my friend tati she’s p cool also i’m watching old 5sos videos i love my baby boys

After an extremely exhausting day and a lot of straining his vocal chords because he had a sore throat, Alexander was happy to be going to his drama class. He would be seeing his dad, brother, and his friends, which made him extremely happy. It was about a month and a half into the school year, so he was starting to get into the swing of things. Arguing with Thomas became part of his every day routine, seeing all of these people every day made him happy.

He loved this school. 

Alexander took his normal seat in the drama classroom, which was really just a classroom with a bunch of random chairs set up in front of a mini stage thing. He smiled at his dad and then turned around to start talking to James, who’s assigned seat was diagonal from him. 

“Hey.” James grinned at Alexander. He was quiet at first, but Alexander guessed it was just because he was warming up to him. 

Alexander smiled back and pulled his phone out. “Did you see 5 sauce’s new music video? I want Ashton to step on me.” Alexander stated and he groaned, putting his head against his arm. James raised an eyebrow at him.

”I don’t think that’s safe.” James chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But yes, I did.” James and Alexander started their friendship over the bands 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction. One day at lunch, Alexander literally  _cried_ over the Jet Black Heart music video and James screamed too, both of them watching it.

Thomas was mad that he lost his best friend to Alexander (not literally, though).

”For the record, I’m still a Calum stan.” James stated and Alexander rolled his eyes.

”Don’t you know how stan culture works?” Alexander scoffed, rolling his eyes and then looking at James with a smile. “You stan all of them, duh.” he stated, simply because it was a known fact about band fandoms. 

James laughed and he shook his head. “Yes, of course I love all of them.” James crossed his arms over his chest. “But Calum Hood makes me question my sexuality.”

”Who makes you question your sexuality?” Alexander turned his head to see none other than Thomas Jefferson. He rolled his eyes and sort of sucked his teeth. “It better be me.” Thomas smirked, fipping his obnoxiously perfect ringlet curls. Alexander turned back around in his chair and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive.

Peggy ran into the room and practically tackled Alexander into a hug and giggled. “Hi! I’m hiding from John because I got chocolate on his shirt and he doesn’t know.”

“You deadass think I don’t know?” John rolled his eyes at his girlfriend when he walked into the classroom and she looked away, avoiding eye contact.

”Sorry.”

”It’s fine babe.” John smiled and kissed the back of her hand, making Alexander fake gag. 

The late bell rang as soon as all of Alexander’s friends piled in and George clapped his hands together, rubbing them a bit. “Good afternoon, children!” George grinned at all of his students then stepped onto the stage. “Let’s jump right into today’s lesson.” he cleared his throat and wheeled in the white board from the side of the stage. He pulled out a purple marker from his pocket and stood to the side of the board. “Alright,” he turned to face them. “Has everybody heard of improv?” he questioned and there was a short chorus of yes’s and no’s ringing throughout the room.

”Okay, can somebody explain?” he asked and James raised his hand. 

“Improv is basically the act of improvisation. So in acting, it would be making up a scene on the spot.” James stages as a matter of factly and George wrote it down on the board.

”Perfect, I couldn’t have said it better myself.” He smiled and then clapped his hands. “Angelica, Peggy, John, Thomas and Alexander, come up to the stage.” he ordered and all of the students grumbled but made their way onto the stage.

”Yay, my boyfriend!” John squealed and hugged Alexander, earning a scowl from Peggy. 

“Starting with Alexander, you will make a sentence starting with the letter A and then go popcorn style and continue the alphabet. Whoever slips, is out.” he explained and Alexander nodded.

George clapped his hands and smiled. “Begin!”

Alexander turned towards the group and took a breath in, biting his lip to suppress his nerves. “A..Anthony is a nice name, don’t you think?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows and laughing a bit. John looked at him funny, but continued anyways.

”But, I think that Thomas is better. Don’t you agree, Peggy?”

”Can’t say I do.” she shrugged and turned towards Thomas. 

“Don’t even start, I think that James is the best, don’t you think Angelica?” he stated, smirking because he knew that Angelica had a crush on James.

”Oh, shut up- wait! Wait!” She squealed and George made a buzzer noise with his voice and pointed to her seat and she pouted and sat down next to James who patted her back and giggled.

John punched the air and whispered “yess” but George heard and kicked him out too, causing Peggy to do a happy dance and continue with the letter E.

”Even I’m better than Angelica.” She flopped her curls and giggled, making Thomas scoff.

”Forget that, it isn’t true. You just want to be the coolest sister, but it’s Eliza, sorry to break it to you.” That was true, Thomas was closest to Eliza. So his statement wasn’t wrong in the slightest. Alexander laughed and shrugged.

”Gotta admit, Eliza is cool.”

”Hate to say this now, but nobody asked, Alexander.” Thomas mumbled under his breath and Alexander glared.

Of course they had to make this into a competition.

”I spoke anyways, because I don’t care.” Alexander crossed his arms and Peggy interrupted. 

“Just to let you two know, this is supposed to be between the three of us.”

George watched them intently, amused at how Alexander and Thomas could fight even in the middle of a perfectly civil assignment. They literally had to make conversation, but that was impossible.

Alexander panicked, not knowing how to come back to that sentence with a K word. “Kangaroos! Kangaroos look like Thomas.” He blurted out and the class erupted into a fit of giggles, John clapping and Thomas looking at Alexander, baffled.

”Lord knows that you look like an egg.” Thomas smirked and leaned closer to Alexander, getting close in his face. 

“May I interrupt?” Peggy questioned and Alexander replied “No.”

”Oh, come on!” Peggy stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She wasn’t really getting angry, but it was an acting exercise. She really just wanted to see Thomas and Alexander interact because it was the most entertaining thing on the planet to her.

Thomas looked Alexander in the eyes and said “Please, let her speak.” with a smirk and Alexander’s breath faltered, but he stood his ground. 

“Quit it, would you?” Alexander looked up into his eyes with irritation and Peggy rolled her eyes.

”I give up. Bye.” She took her seat next to John, and nobody took their eyes off of Alexander and Thomas.

Thomas chuckled and pulled back, spinning around with his arms in a shrugging position. “Really, you’d like for me to quit now?” He questioned, a cocky tone lacing his words. 

“Stop it, you’re going to lose anyways. You suck.” Alexander scoffed and crossed his arms, pushing his glasses up.

”Unless you lose first.” Thomas took one large stride towards him an Alexander looked at him with a frown.

”Very unlikely, I never lose.”

”What? That’s a lie.” Thomas scoffed. He stared down at Alexander, determined to make him give up. 

“Xylophones are my favorite instrument.” Alexander blurted out in a panic and Thomas threw his hands up.

”That doesn’t make sense!” He squealed and George made a loud buzzer sound with his voice.

”Thomas! You are out!” George grinned at Alexander who had a look of pride on his face, all of his friends were clapping for him and John even kissed his cheek. “Alexander, you win.”

”Ha, ha, ha.” Alexander slowly stepped down and made his way over to Thomas, standing on a chair so he was eye level to him. “I won, you lost. How does it feel, Jefferson?” He questioned, leaning close to his face. He noticed that Thomas’ cheeks turned pink, but he ignored it. He saw a look of anger spread across his face and Alexander smirked, satisfied. “I beat you in a roast battle, I beat you in this, what next, huh?” Alexander cockily asked and Thomas pushed him off of the chair and Alexander squealed, but Angelica caught him and gave Thomas a look.

Thomas was _beyond_  furious. 

He would actually have to be stopped from fighting Alexander if he got this cocky after something again.

Thomas stomped out as soon as the bell rung and Alexander was left with a smile on his face and way too much pride to show.


	4. The Chapter Where Alexander is a Whiny Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette invites the squad over for a sleepover/movie night and Alexander ends up having to share the couch with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my jaw hurts  
> also, names:  
> hairyfrenchfry: lafayette  
> anhellica: angelica  
> leggy: peggy  
> alizard: eliza  
> gremlin: alex  
> frecklesmcgee: john  
> muscleman: herc  
> gamesmedicine: james  
> gayerthanmyhair: thomas

**_Meessage to group: gay, gayer, gayer-er, the lesbian, gayest, and the 4 straight people_ **

**Hairyfrenchfry** : r u up for a movie night tonight guys 

 **Anhellica:** yeah gotta ask papa schuyler brb

 **Leggy:** DAD SAID YES BUT WE HAVE TO BE HOME TMM BEFORE 12 BECAUSE ITS A SUNDAY AND WE HAVE TO DO OUR HW

 **Alizard:** daddy doesn’t need to knkw

know*

 **Gremlin:** i live here alresyd does it matter

already*

 **Gayerthanmyhair:** do you not know how to spell? dumbass. anyways, YESSS I’D LOVE TO i’ll be there by like 6 my mom already said yes and so did james’ can we watch insidious it’s dead my favorite movie 

 **Gamesmedicine:** i could’ve told them myself?

 **Gayerthanmyhair:** :)

 **Frecklesmcgee:** Herc and i will be there @ 5 

 **Muscleman:** i call cuddling laf

 **Alizard:** u can have him, he’s your hairy french fry

 **Muscleman:** yeah he is ;)

Lafayette ran down the stairs to let his parents know that their friends would be there in a short period. They were already aware of the movie night/sleepover situation that would be occurring that night, so they already set up the basement for the teens and George even took the liberty of making some brownies while Martha made dinner for all of the them. Alexander was in the basement, setting his laptop up to the mini projector that him and Lafayette split their Christmas money on last year while Lafayette was preparing snacks in the kitchen.

Alexander heard his phone ding and he pulled it out of his pocket to read a text from Eliza stating that the girls have arrived at their house. He grinned and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, and opened the door. 

“My baby!” Peggy grinned and hugged Alexander around the neck and he chuckled and hugged her back tightly mumbling “you saw me yesterday” against her shoulder. 

Eliza leaned up and pressed a friendly kiss to Alexander’s cheek and Angelica did the same. The four of them made their way into the living room after the girls greeted Martha and George with hugs and kisses and they put their overnight bags down. Alexander was on the couch with his head in Eliza’s lap and his legs across Angelica’s lap. He was practically on top of the 2 of them and Peggy was on the other couch, texting John and giggling at her phone.

Alexander scoffed playfully and looked at her. “What, you texting your  _boy toy?”_ Alexander smirked and she rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

”I could say the same, all you and Thomas do is insult each other over text.” Peggy looked at him with a knowing stare and Angelica raised her eyebrow. “You’re like an old married couple, it’s disgusting.” 

“I take offense to that!” George called from the kitchen. “Martha and I are a power couple.”

”I’d have to agree with that.” Angelica shrugged. Angelica’s gaze shifted down to Alexander and he looked at her, knowing she was about to insult him or say something about being mean to Thomas. Angelica and Eliza were like the peace makers of the whole group, they constantly tried to get Alexander and Thomas to stop fighting but it usually didn’t work. 

“So, what’s this about being mean?” she raised her eyebrow and Alexander rolled his eyes

”I don’t know what you heard, but whatever it is, Jefferson started it.” 

Eliza groaned and rubbed her temples. “The two of you exhaust me.” 

Alexander shrugged and just laid his head back down, staring up at the ceiling while Eliza ran her fingers through his hair. 

Not too long after, John, Hercules, Thomas, and James arrived. Alexander greeted all of them with a hug and an excited hello, but gave Thomas a look and just stuck his nose up in the air. Thomas was a little bit..  _too mean_ the night before, so to speak. He said something rude about Alexander being an orphan, so he was particularly angry. It was nearing 6 p.m., so George and Martha decided that they should eat dinner before the kids get into their pajamas and go into the basement. 

They all made their way to the dining table and took a seat, each of them grabbing a plate and piling food onto the plates. Alexander was kicking his legs back and forth, accidentally kicking Thomas a few times since they were across from each other. Thomas scowled at him and kicked him back, causing Alexander to hiss in pain and huff. He stuffed food quickly into his mouth to avoid his dad asking if he was okay and he just nodded. Alexander looked towards John and started a conversation, kicking Thomas under the table again, purposely. Thomas rolled his eyes and groaned.

”Stop kicking me!” He flicked something at Alexander who stuck his tongue out at him.

”I didn’t!”

”You totally did!”

”Boys.” Martha warned and James snickered under his breath, leaning over to whisper in Angelica’s ear. 

“They totally have a thing for each other.” 

Angelica giggled and glanced between Thomas and Alexander, then started laughing even more. “We love boyfriends.”

”We  _aren’t_ boyfriends!” Thomas and Alexander spike in unison and John snorted.

”The only boyfriends here are Lafayette and Hercules, leave us alone.” Thomas grumbled and stuffed a bunch of spaghetti into his mouth. George laughed a bit and smirked.

”You sure about that, Thomas?”

Thomas nearly choked.

”This is going to be a long night.” Alexander sighed, aggravated, and put his head in his hands.

——— 

The group got themselves situated downstairs, Lafayette was cuddled on Hercules’ lap on the floor and Eliza, James, and Angelica were on the smaller couch. Peggy and John were snuggled close together on the floor as well and Thomas and Alexander were kind of just blinking at each other, almost ready to pounce at the bigger couch to see who got to sit there.

”Will you two hooligans take a fucking seat?” Hercules rolled his eyes, his usual calm demeanor disappearing because he was annoyed with the amount of arguing Thomas and Alexander had done in that hour alone. Why couldn’t they just be civil? That was a question nobody could answer, not even people of a higher power, whatever people believed in. Only Thomas and Alexander could, but they refused to.

Thomas ran quickly to the couch and took over the whole thing, stretching his legs across it and making himself comfortable. Alexander groaned and slapped his chest. “Share the fucking couch, asshole.”

”Thomas.” Hercules warned and Lafayette threw a pillow at Alexander. 

Alexander didn’t budge, he just stared at Thomas and Thomas just gave him a smirk back. The pair continued their staring contest and Hercules gave up with trying to get them to get along. The group had ultimately decided to watch as many Harry Potter movies as they could before they all knocked out, so James popped the dvd in the laptop and started the movie. Each of them settled in and stopped talking, but Alexander was having a silent argument with Thomas through dirty looks and angry eyebrows.

Eventually, Alexander gave up and went to turn off the lights. He stomped back angrily and ploppped himself on top of Thomas’ chest, laying very stiffly. Thomas froze for a few seconds, because 

A) Alexander just voluntarily laid on top of him.

B) Ew, Alexander.

Thomas seriously debated for a few moments on moving Alexander off of him gently or pushing him violently off of the couch. It was weird, in all honesty. Alexander was a light boy, he was really skinny and frail whereas Thomas was pretty buff for a junior in high school. Thomas felt like there was nothing on top of him as Alexander laid there. After a few short moments, he ultimately decided to just whisper “What are you doing?” in Alexander’s ear and he could’ve  _sworn_ he felt him shiver against him.

”Just go with it, there’s nowhere else for me to go.” Thomas had then realized that Alexander’s body relaxed against his own and Thomas didn’t fight it anymore, he rested his arm on the small of his back and his other arm was behind his own head. Alexander has one hand on Thomas’ chest and the other under his head as he just cuddled closer to the boy under him.

Everybody thought it was weird.

Throughout the whole movie, the pair didn’t argue, didn’t make any snarky comments. Rather, they say there in complete silence, just cuddling. They just coexisted without any violence, Hercules was actually proud. Lafayette on the other hand was  _horrified._ From the start of the first movie to the end of it, Thomas and Alexander sat in silence, besides the occasional giggle or comment about the movie. Halfway through the second, Lafayette watched as Thomas absentmindedly ran his hand through Alexander’s hair as his brother began to fall asleep because it was nearing 9 p.m., and god knows when Alexander ever went to bed, so he was probably really tired. He watched them intently, instead of the movie. He saw Thomas looking down at Alexander, who’s eyes were drooping as he shuffled closer and yawned. Lafayette could’ve sworn he saw the hint of a smile playing on Thomas’ lips. 

It was nearing 11 by the end of the second movie, since each movie was considerably long. By the time it was done, James, Alexander, Peggy, and Eliza all knocked out. This left Thomas, John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Angelica to talk. 

Thomas turned his head towards Angelica slowly, careful not to wake Alexander. “What’s up with you and James?” he questioned. He caught them a few times hugging in the hallways, and once even kissing in the staircase. He always saw them holding hands and even caught a glimpse of some flirty texts between the two. Thomas saw Angelica’s cheeks flush pink and his lips turned up into a devilish grin. “Never mind, I have my answer.” he giggled.

”We aren’t together yet.” she spoke softly, looking down at James with a fond and loving expression. “I want to ask him soon, I don’t know.”

”You should.” 

“You’re one to talk.” John snorted quietly, trying to stay aware of his sleeping girlfriend next to him. “You and Alexander are so close to literally making out every time you argue, the tension is frustrating for all of us.” John rolled his eyes, recalling the argument from the day before. Thomas had Alexander against a wall, practically yelling at him and their faces were so close in proximity. John could see the nervousness spreading across Thomas’ face, he knew something was up.

Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Me? Kiss  _him?”_ Thomas laughed quietly and looked at John with a “come on, really” look. “That’s repulsive.” he stated, but ran his hand through Alexander’s hair in a gentle way regardless.

”Uh-huh.” Hercules made a popping noise with his mouth and rolled his eyes. “I’m betting $10 they’re gonna end up making out in the music room in like 3 weeks.” He said, looking down at his boyfriend. 

Lafayette shrugged. “I say $15.”

”Guys,” Thomas sighed. “I don’t like him like that, I’m serious.” He explained. He didn’t like Alexander much, he didn’t tolerate him often either. How could he ever date him. “Actually, I don’t like him at all.”

The remaining four looked at each other with smirks on their lips and just said “alright, whatever Thomas.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and took his glasses off, setting them on the table near the couch. “I’m sleeping, goodnight whores.”

Angelica scoffed. “Whatever, loser. Goodnight.” She smirked before continuing. “Dream about smooching with Alexander.” she chuckled and Thomas fake gagged. 

“That’s a nightmare.”

Thomas closed his eyes with that last statement and he was out like a light within minutes. 

“Okay, here is the plan.” Lafayette whisper screamed to John, Hercules, and Angelica. Angelica nodded and rubbed her eyes, fighting the battle between sleeping and staying awake with the boys. “We are making a group chat named operation Jamilton and we will get them to date, because clearly there is more than hatred there.” 

John nodded in agreement and pointed. “Yeah, totally.” He looked over at how Thomas and Alexander were snuggled together and he grinned. “I don’t think they hate each other, I think they’re just bad at expressing their emotions.” 

Hercules pointed. “That is very, very true. Thomas gets tight every time Alexander speaks, but maybe it’s just because he likes him.” he shrugged.

”Possible.” Angelica nodded and she thought for a moment about what it would be like if they dated. “Yeah, I’m in. Let’s do it.”

”We out.” Hercules punched the air and grinned at his friends. “Operation Jamilton is a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this story


	5. Operation Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad makes a group chat and they exclude Thomas and Alex because they want them to date.  
> aka: the text fic chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have cramps hey

**Group message to group: _Operation Jamilton_**

**Anhellica:** okay y’all here’s the group chat 

 **Leggy:** confusion ???? i am ?2)28382

 **Alizard:** hi

 **Gamesmedicine:** what is this

 **Frecklesmcgee:** r we gonna make them fuck

 **Muscleman:** john n o s t o p 

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** bitch stop he’s my brother that’s weird

 **Leggy:** and it wasn’t weird when we saw alex literally on top of him ? ok 

 **Alizard:** it was pretty cute

 **Gamesmedicine:** no fuckin shit that’s why we have this gc

 **Muscleman:** dONT BE MEAN TO ELIZA >:(

 **Gamesmedicine:** soz i love u lizard 

 **Alizard:** eat my ass

 **Gamesmedicine:** sorry i don't eat ass, just angelica’s - whAAAAAT

 **Leggy:** i - i’m disturbed - i 

 **Anhellica:** i’m going to choke you james

 **Muscleman:** k i n k y 

 **Frecklesmcgee:** g u y s stay the fuck on topic. Okay, thomas and alexander ! so obviously they’re literally on the verge of making out every time they argue but they’re so stubborn it’ll probably never happen unless wE FUCKING DO SOMETHINg

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** he thinks thomas is cute ?? he literally told me ?? and he doesn’t hate him ??????

 **Muscleman:** since fucking when

 **Leggy:** thomas is lowkey crushing and literally wont say shit it makes me so M A D

 **Anhellica:**?? then why do they act like they hate each other so much

 **Alizard:** maybe alex is scared of feelings 

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** he is lol

 **Muscleman:** how tf is that funny r u ok laf

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** that wasnt a funny lol just a sarcastic one

 **Gamesmedicine:** ok moving on

thomas has a crush and alex thinks he's cute so we're getting somewhere

 **Anhellica:** EVEN MR. WASHINGTON SHIPS IT FUCK WHY CAN'T THEY DATE ALREADY

 **Alizard:** i have an idea 

 **Anhellica:** what

 **Leggy:** what

 **Muscleman:** teLL US WOMAN

 **Gamesmedicine:** elizA YOU CAN'T JUST 

 **Leggy:** this bitch is deadass showering rn im

ima go and harass her brb

 **Gamesmedicine:** what do u think her plan is 

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** well.. 

my plan

was to

lock them in alex's bedroom until they eventually snap

 **Muscleman** **:** ..

not bad

i just want to see more action

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** we can watch them through the window

 **Muscleman:** NO NOT LIKE THAT EW

 **Leggy:** elizaS PLANN IS AMZIAKGAS

 **Anhellica:** amazing*

 **Leggy** **:** shut the fuck up

ok she said we should talk to g wash about doing a project and also beg him to pair thomas and alex together and force them to cooperate bc clearly they have a crush on each other

 **Muscleman:**...

that actually

is genius 

thanks eliza

 **Frecklesmcgee:** that’s amazing holy fuCK

 **Gamesmedicine:** OMG I LOVE YOU THAT WAS GREAT I 

 **Anhellica:** HOLY SHIT THAT’s THE GREATEST IDEA 

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** ILOVETHISSM

 **Muscleman:** FUCK YEAH LETS DO IT

 **Leggy:** so the plan is in action

 **Frecklesmcgee:** yep. operation Jamilton is a GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DAY LOVES  
> woop woop lets do this


	6. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has to do a monologue on his own and he cried because he got nervous and Thomas laughed.  
> Thomas admits he likes Alexander.  
> Lafayette talks to G Wash about beginning the project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS IS A DICK  
> okay lafayette’s french words will be in italics  
> also i cant walk properly saturday was my best friends s16 and sisssssss i cant feel shit  
> i deadass can’t feel my knees my waist my hips my thighs or anything bc i was whining so much (honestly caribbean party things)  
> i’m soz this update took awhile like i said i had a party on saturday  
> also here’s a link to the website i used to find the monologue alex is reading  
> https://www.dramanotebook.com/monologues-teenagers/#Youd%20Better%20Pay%20Me

Alexander had been absolutely  _dreading_ this day for the longest time. His anxiety was through the roof, even if all of the people watching were his friends and acquaintances. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, he was utterly terrified just to read this one monologue. He had been practicing for weeks.

Alexander slowly made his way into the stage, his hands shaking and sweating and he had his back facing the class. “You can do this.” he whispered to himself as he turned around and pushed his long hair out of his face. Now he was highly regretting not putting it up in a ponytail. He looked around and noticed Thomas had his arms crossed looking up at the stage and Alexander gulped, not really knowing why he wanted to impress him the most. He would be doing a monologue called “i’m not sorry”, telling his side to a police story. 

He breathed in and closed his eyes, getting into character. “What were my alternatives, officer? You tell me.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “How many times have you guys been out there? Dozens, maybe. It’s always the same, you take him away...” Alexander continued on with the dialogue, speaking with passion as Washington stared intently. He was doing perfect, doing so well, up until he got to the last few sentences. “Last night..” Alexander trailed off and bit his lip. He began to stutter, he was forgetting his words  _oh shit he was forgetting his words._  Alexander felt the pit in his stomach growing and he started to sweat, a million thoughts racing as he tried to remember his words. He looked over at Lafayette, who attempted to give him encouragement by giving him a thumbs up but his anxiety was growing. He started saying um and shaking his hands, trying to remember the line and he whimpered under his breath because he heard a laugh. 

A laugh that was all too familiar. 

He looked up to see Thomas with a smirk playing on his lips and he didn’t even bother finishing the scene before he ran out and mumbled “I’m sorry.” and he headed into the boys’ bathrooms. John rolled his eyes at Thomas and uttered “great job” because he realized Alexander was having an anxiety attack. John and Lafayette both followed him out, rushing to get where he was. Alexander was standing in the cubicle, hyperventilating.

_Everybodywaslaughing, everybodywaslaughing, youmessedup, you messedup._

Those thoughts rushed through his head over and over, clouding his mind and he choked out a sob, covering his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tightly as he tried to calm himself down. It was then that his mind wandered and he started to think about how everybody else was reacting to him just leaving. Would they think he was dramatic? Stupid? Overreacting? He started to panic more, feeling his body shake violently with sobs and he could vaguely register the door slamming open and the stall door opening - _shit_ he forgot to lock it. 

Alexander fell forward into the person’s arms, he recognized the cologne as John’s and he pressed his face into his chest, clutching onto his shirt. John fell onto the ground with Alexander in his lap, holding him close and Lafayette sat next to them, stroking Alexander’s hair as they both whispered soft words to calm him.

” _You’re okay, petit lion. I’m here, John’s here. You’re okay, we’ve got you. We’re in the bathroom. Nobody’s mad at you for leaving, it’s okay. Dad said it’s okay. You are okay and nobody thinks badly of you, mon amour. You’re okay.”_ Lafayette whispered against his hair and Alexander’s heart rate began to slow down, his breaths began to normalize. Alexander had his hand in Lafayette’s and he squeezed it gently. 

“Hercules and I will take you home because dad cannot leave his class it is too early.” Lafayette mumbled and Alexander looked up at him with tear filled eyes. John kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight.

”You’re okay, Alex.” John whispered and Alexander nodded and just stayed there in his arms until Hercules came into the bathroom and told them he was ready to take them home.

———

“You are  _such_ a dick.” Eliza rolled her eyes at Thomas as they walked out of the classroom. Thomas was lucky he didn’t get a lecture from Mr. Washington, he doubted that he even liked him anymore. He felt bad - no bad was an understatement. He felt like an asshole. He  _was_ an asshole. He was always so mean to Alexander, he was always a dick to him. He didn’t really know how to express his feelings, so he was just always a dick to him. He recalled the times where Alexander was quiet because of him, where Alexander refused to talk because Thomas said something about him being annoying. He couldn’t help but thinking that maybe he actually hurt his feelings for real. Maybe his words that weren’t meant to be harmful  _were_ harmful. 

And man, he felt horrible.

Thomas groaned and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. He looked down at Eliza with a glare and bit his lip. “Like I don’t already know?” Thomas continued to walk and James was basically running to keep up with him. The group was going to get a slice of pizza, but Thomas knew the whole time Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza were going to be pestering him and calling him a dick. He knew he was a dick, he didn’t want to be reminded. Maybe later he’d call Alexander and apologize. 

“Thomas! Don’t run away!” James whined as he jogged up next to him. Thomas shook his head and turned around to look at Peggy who just gave him a dirty look.

”How could you do that to him?” Peggy sighed, turning the block as they walked closer to the pizzeria. “You know that he’s already overly anxious and he  _said clearly_ that he was nervous. You could’ve kept your asshole-ness to yourself today, but-“

”I fucking get it! I’m a dick!” Thomas snapped. He had an angry look on his face and Peggy jumped backwards at the sudden outburst. “I’m mean to him because I don’t know how to face my emotions! They’re not easy for me, I don’t know how to express them.” Thomas ranted and he looked at all of his friends. “I like him and I don’t know how to show that, and he’s mean to me so I’m mean back! I may have gone a bit too far and I absolutely regret it, so can you all stop making me feel like shit? Because now he probably hates me!” He felt tears prickling in his eyes, imagining how Alexander probably felt right now.

 _Yes_ Thomas had a crush on Alexander. It started from that first day in September and now it was November and his feelings had grown into something he couldn’t quite comprehend. He wanted them to go away, but he knew they wouldn’t. He just didn’t understand, didn’t know how to react. Thomas felt Peggy’s arms around his body and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

“Sorry for snapping.”

”No, we’re sorry for being rude to you.” Angelica mumbled and joined in on the hug. Eliza sighed and wrapped her arms around Thomas as well, James following.

Angelica pulled back and took Thomas’ hand. “Come on, let’s go get some pizza and discuss how we’re going to make Alex like you, as a person first, then as a boyfriend.” She winked and Thomas gave her a weak smile.

He really did have the best friends ever

———

**Message to group: Operation Jamilton**

**Frecklesmcgee:** this gc is dead since alex hates thomas

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** i’m not giving up. alex said he doesn’t hate him, he said he’s just really upset with him (but still dislikes him as a person bc he wants to keep up the ‘he’s my rival’ facade)

 **Anhellica:** thomas likes alex he told us

 **Muscleman:** W H A T ?1!3!2838823

 **Frecklesmcgee:** so operations jamilton is still a go ?

 **Leggy:** we aren’t gonna give up, they’re gonna make up eventually 

alex is gonna get tired of ignoring thomas and he’s gonna playfully insult them and they’ll argue blah blah

the usual

you feel me 

you really think alex is gonna just ignore him now? we all know him better than that LMFAO he’s going to forgive him and show that forgiveness by arguing 

 **Alizard:** pegs is totally right. so which one of us is gonna talk to washington?

 **Gamesmedicine:** i mean 

it should be laf

he lives with the man ???

 **Hairyfrenchfry:**.

fine

i’ll do it later bc he’s talking to alex rn

———

“Dad!” Lafayette came running down the stairs and Martha groaned and threw a dish towel at her older son. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to not run?!”

Lafayette laughed and kissed her on the cheek and then sat on the counter so he could talk to George while he made dinner.

”I have an idea.” 

George nodded slowly and didn’t turn his head from the stove. “Yes, Lafayette, what is it?” he questioned. 

Lafayette cleared his throat and undid his bun so he could redo it and make it tighter. “Okay so,” he smiled and kicked his legs. “Can we write a script? Like, you pair two students up and they write a script together and perform it and-“

”This better not be an excuse to hang out with your boyfriend more often, because he comes over regardless-“

”No it is not, I promise!” he whined and crossed his arms. “It’s..” he trailed off and lowered his voice. “It is part of a plan the squad has to get mon petit and Thomas together.” he whispered nervously and clapped his hands together.

George furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned his head towards his son. “So, you’re telling me,” he began and put the spoon down. “Your friends all have a plan to make Thomas and Alex date, and you’re using a project for  _my class_ for this?” he questioned and Lafayette nodded nervously, going to speak but he cut him off. “I guess it’s alright.” George nodded, then smirked. “Though, you could’ve had a better plan. Alex hates him right now-“

”I know.”

”-So it might take a bit of convincing, but I’ll pair them up. I’ll write up the project and everything, and you guys will start working on it next week. Sound good?” George questioned and Lafayette squealed excitedly and nodded. 

“Wonderful! I have to go tell Eliza!”

Lafayette dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door. He hopped onto the bed and unlocked his laptop, FaceTiming Eliza. He squealed as soon as she picked up and she raised an eyebrow.

”Are you-“

”The project is happening!”

Eliza grinned and clapped her hands.

”Perfect! I’ll tell the girls. Text the chat!”

Lafayette pulled his phone out and texted the group chat.

**To group chat: Operation Jamilton**

**Hairyfrenchfry:** the project is happening! let’s do this

 **Muscleman:** FUCK YEAH

Lafayette grinned to himself and waited for Eliza to come back onto the screen. 

“This is going to be exciting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was your day y’all?


	7. Day 1: Planning The Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington assigns the project.  
> Thomas feels like shit.  
> Alexander wants to choke somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long i’ve been busy as fuck this week )):

Alexander was pissed.

No, pissed was an understatement.

He was  _furious._

“Dad, please don’t pair me with that di-“

George glared at his son and he shut his mouth immediately, but whined. They were in the classroom still, the class had just began and George had assigned the project and paired Thomas and Alexander together. Alexander was so angry, he didn’t want to be paired with  _Thomas. Especially_ after what he did that day. Now, he couldn’t even consider him a friend. He was beyond upset, and embarrassed. 

“Dad.”

”Alex. No.” George grumbled and pointed towards Thomas. Alexander mumbled  _but_ but George shook his head and Alexander stomped back towards his seat. He took a seat next to Thomas, feeling pure disgust as he did so. He sat as far away as he possibly could. 

“Really?” Thomas rolled his eyes, he looked mad.

He shouldn’t be angry. He had no reason to be. Alexander was rightfully pissed off at him.

Alexander stuck his nose up in the air. “I apologized!” Thomas whined and Alexander shrugged, not really caring for an apology. Maybe if Thomas wanted to play nice, then he would  _actually_ forgive him. 

“Let’s just start the fucking script.”

Thomas sighed in defeat and just picked up his pencil and turned to a page in his notebook. Alexander finally looked at him and uncrossed his arms, sitting like a civilized human being. “What ideas do you have?”

”So,” Thomas looked up at him, he was speaking quietly and nicely this time. Alexander approved. “I was thinking we could do a shorter scene.” he cleared his throat and looked back at his paper. “It could be two friends in an argument, one of them did something unforgivable and the other is upset, but mostly because they have feelings for this friend.” Thomas gulped and Alexander furrowed his eyebrows because it sounded strangely familiar. What did it sound like? Alexander couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  _What was he trying to say?_

“And um,” Thomas bit his lip. “It has a kiss, but-“

”I have to kiss  _you?!”_ Alexander squealed and his eyes widened. Kissing  _Jefferson?_ That’s downright repulsive. He didn’t want to think about how soft Jefferson’s lips were or how they’d feel or what it would be like to be so close to him or how his cologne smelled or even how he kissed in general. He didn’t want that, he totally did  _not._

“Or hug-“

”No.” Alexander rolled his eyes. “I’ll do it if I have to, but it means nothing.” He gave Thomas a death glare and practically shot daggers with his eyes.

Thomas nodded, looking down. “Okay.” he whispered quietly and Alexander sighed and crossed his legs, sitting back in his seat. 

Thomas began writing, starting some of the script.

Alexander peeped over the top of his hand, trying to see what he was writing. He also noticed that Thomas’ handwriting was really pretty, it looked like the handwriting on those Instagram accounts that post study notes. “Your handwriting is nice.” he mumbled out, quietly. Almost like it was a shame to say.

Thomas slowly turned his gaze up to Alexander and smirked. “Nice of you to say, darlin’. Glad to know you don’t 100% despise me.” He chuckled and Alexander rolled his eyes and scowled.

”Don’t take it the wrong way, I still hate you.” He stuck his tongue out and Thomas sighed and shook his head, going back to writing.

Alexanded would later deny the blush that grazed his cheeks when Thomas called him ‘darlin’.

———

“So you’re going to be working on the script after school with Thomas, yes?” Lafayette questioned Alexander as they packed up their stuff. Alexander and Thomas decided they wanted to get as much of the script done as possible so that they would have to spend less time together. He didn’t want to spend anymore time with that giant than he had to. Alexander nodded at his older brother and he sighed, tying his hair in a ponytail. He pulled on his jacket, then zipped it. He bent down, grabbing his green backpack and slinging it over his shoulder then looked up at Lafayette.

”Wish me luck, I might fight him.” 

Lafayette sighed and gave his brother a hug. “Be safe. Je’taime.” he stated softly and Alexander mumbled it back. He watched Lafayette grab Hercules’ hand and he smiled at the two. He watched all of his friends leave the room and Thomas came up behind him. Alexander didn’t even notice, so when Thomas questioned “ready?”, Alexander almost back handed him in the face out of instinct.

Thomas grabbed his wrist.

”What in the-“

Alexander laughed softly, more to himself. “I got scared. Let’s go, Jeffershit.” Alexander grinned his usual shit eating grin and Thomas rolled his eyes, suddenly growing irritated.

Thomas walked behind Alexander, heading to the school’s library. Alexander was walking fast, but Thomas was able to keep up due to his long legs. The pair walked in complete silence as they entered the library. Alexander took a seat at one of the tables and Thomas sat across from him, as oppose to next to him. Alexander tugged his folder out of his bag, pulling out a few pieces of loose leaf and a pen. 

“Okay.”

Thomas coughed quietly into his fist and Alexander awkwardly took his bottom lip between his teeth. “We left off where the argument was brewing.” Thomas rested his elbow on the table and he put his chin in his hand, tapping his long fingers across the table in a fashion that showed he was bored and definitely not having a good time. 

Alexander nodded and read over the script.

_Nickolas: Why.. why did you do that?! You ruined everything, you idiot._

_Jackson: B-because I.. I.._

_Nickolas: No! You embarrassed me in front of everybody, I told everybody that you really loved me. You- you just left. You-_

_Jackson: You don’t even know my side of the story!_

_Nickolas: Oh. (laughs bitterly and crosses arms) Would you care to enlighten me, you jerk?_

_Jackson: B-because-_

_Nickolas: Oh, because what? Because you have too much pride to admit that you like another boy? (scoffs)_

_Jackson: (begins to stutter) N-no-_

_Nickolas: Oh really? Then what was it? (laughs bitterly) What gave you the right to just leave like that and never give me an explanation?_

_Jackson: (bites his lip and looks down)_

_Nickolas: You (jabs him in the chest) You caused me pain. You caused me confusion. You used me and lied to me._

_Jackson: (screams) It’s not that!_

_Nickolas: (shuts up immediately)_

Alexander nodded and clicked his tongue. “Not bad at all, I like it. It just needs more like..” he thought of the word to say. “They need to be more interactive physically.” Thomas agreed and added in a few more of the actions. 

“I-I think Jackson should say that he was scared to date Nick.” He mumbled and Thomas looked at him in the eyes. 

“Why do you say that?”

”Because he’s been hurt.” Alexander explained mumbled, feeling uncomfortable under Thomas’ stare. He didn’t know why Thomas was looking at him like that, couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He thought about the script for a second. He thought about how much it related to him because it _happened_  to him. When he was in his other school, he thought he was dating this guy but apparently he wasn’t. He left without warning, he didn’t get an explanation until he was leaving for the new school. Alexander cried for weeks on end, he cried until he had no tears left to cry. So, Alexander wanted to put his own emotions into this story. He related to Nickolas, he really did.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows at him and tilted his head. “You look upset.” he mumbled and Alexander scowled at him.

”Oh, why do you care?” He scoffed. “You didn’t care when you hurt me the other day.” he laughed bitterly and Thomas rubbed his temples.

”Can you like, fuck off?”

”Can _I_ fuck off?!” Alexander squealed. “You’re the one who-“

”Shut up!” Thomas whisper screamed and he flicked his arm. “I’m fucking sorry, okay?! I didn’t mean it, it just happened. I’m sorry.”

”Whatever, dickhead.” Alexander rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper back from Thomas. “Let’s just finish this.”

Alexander crossed arms and looked away. He didn’t want to think about how upset he probably made Thomas, but he could see it in his eyes. He felt bad, but he didn’t want to. 

Because Thomas hurt him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me about your day guys i wanna hear :-) anything good? anything bad? hopefully it’s good, if not, things will look up tomorrow.


	8. Day 2: editing the script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander finish the script, now they have to edit it.  
> Thomas is a gay mess.  
> Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander hang out and John accidentally blurts out that Thomas likes Alexander and Alexander doesn’t believe him. He fights him on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry this chapter took awhile i’m stressed af lmao

“Thomas, I swear to god-“

”Stop pointing out all of my grammatical mistakes before I slap you!” Thomas rubbed his temples and threw a pencil at Alexander’s head. Alexander glared at the taller boy and threw the pencil back at him. Thomas growled at him and stood up, putting both of his hands on the table and getting close to his face.

”You. Better. Stop. Pissing. Me. Off.” Thomas breathed between each word.

Alexander laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Who did this guy think he was? The king? Hell no. “Or what, Jefferson? Hm? You’ll hit me? Try it, I fucking dare you.” 

There was something in Thomas’ eyes that Alexander couldn’t quite decipher. Thomas gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. “Fuck you, Hamilton.” 

Alexander smirked at him. “When and where, Jefferson?” he chuckled bitterly and Thomas’ eyes widened and his face flushed. 

“F-fuck off, let’s just finish this, okay?” 

Alexander smirked, feeling satisfied with how flustered he made Thomas. “Yeah, whatever.” he laughed and took the pencil from Thomas and continued to make corrections on whatever. needed corrections. “This is wrong, you spelled this horribly, there’s no period” Alexander felt like a broken record as he repeated those words. Jesus, how bad was Jefferson’s grammar? Alexander sighed and erased a lot of things they wrote just to rewrite and fix it. Thomas let him do whatever, just looking at him and admiring him a bit.

Regardless of how irritated Alexander made him, Thomas couldn’t deny his feelings. He very obviously had feelings for the smaller boy and it was starting to drive him a bit insane. He couldn’t help watching Alexander’s tongue dart out to lick his lips every few minutes, he couldn’t help watching him as he moved his hair out of his face and as much as he hated to admit,  _he loved his fits of passion and how feisty he got._ Thomas had a good look in his eyes as he stared at Alexander writing. He saw the passion in his eyes, he could practically feel it radiating off of him.

He loved it.

Thomas sighed and ran his hand through his curly locks, his long fingers getting stuck between them a bit and he groaned, making Alexander look up. 

“You good?”

Thomas turned his head and he nodded and rubbed his eye, also suddenly forgetting he had contacts in because he was so distracted by Alexander’s concern. “FuCk.” he whined and he reached quick to take his contact out of his eye.  _Thomas’ dumbass ripped his contact._

Alexander’s eyes widened and he dove into Thomas’ bag to grab his glasses case where he knew he kept his contacts case and his glasses. He pulled them out and opened the case, letting Thomas put both contacts in the case and he shut it for him then put his glasses on his face for him.

Thomas had a blush grazing his cheeks because of Alexander’s actions. He felt butterflies in his stomach at how quickly Alexander reacted and how much he actually  _cared. He didn’t laugh._  Maybe Alexander didn’t hate him as much as he thought. 

“You’re so stupid.” Alexander chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. Thomas glared, but he had a smile playing on his lips.

”It’s happened to you, don’t deny it.” Thomas teased and Alexander threw a pencil, landing it directly in Thomas’ curls.

Alexander giggled again and he pushed his glasses up by the frame. Thomas thought it was super fucking cute. “Yeah, yeah, whatever  _Thomas.”_

Oh.  _Oh._

_He called him Thomas._

Thomas couldn’t help but feel like maybe he could turn this around.

———

Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette all left school at the same time. The four of them were going to just hang out, get some lunch, and maybe do some homework at Alexander’s house. The four of them were playfully bickering and laughing as they walked to the nearest chipotle together.

”John, your hair is a fucking mess today.” Hercules reached over and tugged i’m a piece of his hair, causing John to groan and shove his hand away. 

John glared at him and pulled his coat tighter around his body. “It isn’t that messy.” he muttered and Alexander pouted playfully.

”Leave my boyfriend alone.” Alexander laughed and linked arms with John who nodded and stuck his tongue out at Hercules.

”Boyfriend?” Lafayette furrowed his eyebrows, his lips turning up into a smirk. “But, mon petit, Thomas is not here?” 

Alexander’s eyes widened and his face flushed red, immediately making Hercules bark out a laugh. “Aww is wittle Awex flustered?” Hercules teased and pinched his cheeks, Alexander swatting him a few times and glaring. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

John snorted from behind him and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but he wants to be.” he muttered and Alexander scowled at him. 

“Since when?” He rolled his eyes. “Jefferson hates me, he does  _not_ have a crush-“

”Yes he does!” Hercules interrupted. “He told Laf-“

”No!” Alexander groaned.  _Thomas? Like him? That’s funny._ Alexander thought. Never in a million years. Plus, if Thomas liked him then maybe he would be nicer, because Alexander had a crush on him and that was the only reason he was mean to him.

”You said that out loud.” John mumbled, turning the corner and opening the door to the chipotle. 

Alexander’s eyes widened again and he crossed his arms and bit his lip in embarrassment. The tips of his ears turned red and he looked away as soon as they walked inside.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John all made eye contact and they all had the same thought.

———

**Message to group: Operation Jamilton**

**Hairyfrenchfry:** ALEX HASA CRYSHOMTHOAMSJ

 **Alizard:** huh?

 **Leggy:** ALEX HAS A CRUSH ON THOMAS???

 **Anhellica:** SINCE FUCKING WHEN 

 **Frecklesmcgee:** I DONT FUCKING KNOW BUT APPARENTLY HE DOES 

 **Muscleman:**  GUYS THIS IS H U G E 

 **Gamesmedicine:** let’s hope our idiots figure this out themselves 

 **Anhellica:** they’re not smart enough to lol

 **Leggy:** she’s right 

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** so what? what do we do now?

 **Muscleman:** we wait ? 

 **Leggy:** i guess ?

 **Gamesmedicine:** WaiT LAF ISNT THOMAS COMING TO UR HOUSE TMM???

 **Hairyfrenchfry:** yes ..

 **Gamesmedicne:** ILL FORCE HIM TO BRING ALEX COFFEE BAM ALEX WILL SEE HES BEING NICE AND GIVE HIM A CHANCE AND WANNA BE HIS FRIEND BAM BAM BAM IM SMART

 **Alizatd:** not bad james 

 **Anhellica:** thas my boyfriend 

 **Leggy:** nobody asked 

 **Frecklesmcgee:** peggy ur mean

 **Leggy:** ily

 **Muscleman:** i’m so excited for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love y’all a lot hi  
> also yes this shit with the contacts has happened to me before IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH BECAUSE ONCE THEY RIPPED


	9. day 3: you brought me coffee? (the bonding moment chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to Alexander’s house on a saturday to finish editing the script and to brainstorm a title, but they end up bonding instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m soooo tiref and my contacts are irritating my eyeballs

Thomas wipes his sweaty palm on the denim of his jeans. He had a cup of coffee in one hand - a white chocolate mocha to be exact - and the script in the other. He fixed his curls a bit, feeling butterflies rise in his stomach before knocking on the front door. Almost immediately, the door flew open and Thomas was met with none other than his drama teacher, George Washington. 

“Thomas, son,” George greeted and Thomas went to shake his hand, but was met with arms around his shoulders. He chuckled a bit nervously and hugged back because 

a) this was his crush’s dad.

b) he has never hugged a teacher in his life.

Thomas pulled back and cleared his throat as George let him come inside. He took off his shoes and his coat, then pushed his glasses up. It was then that he noticed how nice and warm the house felt - figuratively and physically. Though he had been in the house before, he never had the chance to really admire the decor. The walls were painted a nice light brown color, the couches were a marshmallow color. The brown walls were adorned with frames of Alexander and Lafayette as kids, since they were adopted quite young, and photos of them with George and Martha. He smiled softly to himself, immediately feeling comfortable in the space he was in. 

“Alex is upstairs, if you guys need anything Martha is in her office and I’ll be in the basement working.” 

Thomas nodded and headed up the stairs, trying to calm his nerves. He sighed and shut his eyes as he stood in front of Alexander’s bedroom door. Thomas groaned softly under his breath, hesitating to knock.  _Come on,_ he thought.  _It isn’t a big deal, knock._

He did.

A few minutes later, he was met with a messy haired Alexander Hamilton standing in front of him wearing pajama pants with unicorn kittens on them and a shirt that said “small, gay, and angry”.

 _That describes him perfectly,_ Thomas thought. 

Alexander looked up at Thomas and gave him a warm smile, pushing up his glasses by the rim. The small gesture alone made Thomas absolutely  _swoon._

Alexander stepped aside and he gestured for Thomas to come inside. Thomas looked around, seeing posters of multiple bands and singers. He’d seen the room over FaceTime and in photos, but never in real life. He made a mental note that Alexander liked 5sos and Ariana Grande a lot, he saw multiple posters of Ariana and many photos of 5sos all over the walls, along with his concert tickets taped onto the walls. His eyes wandered until they fell over a collage of photos that he had up on the wall. There were people he didn’t know in the photos, and even one with Alexander on some guy’s lap? Thomas felt his cheeks and ears burn in jealousy, but he tried his best not to show it. Maybe that was his ex that he refused to speak about. 

“You have a cute room.” Thomas complimented as he fiddled with the fairy lights hung on the walls with tape. Alexander sheepishly smiled and chuckled.

”Lafayette helped me decorate.” He sat on his bed and brought his legs up, motioning for Thomas to come over. Thomas made his way over to Alexander and gave him the cup of coffee, earning a squeal and a “thank you so much!” Thomas grinned back.

”I decided it was best to feed your addiction so you didn’t eat me alive.” He smirked playfully, then he felt a slap on the arm, making him laugh under his breath. 

He liked this, he liked being able to joke around with Alexander and laugh and make fun of him. He liked knowing that maybe Alexander didn’t hate him anymore. Wait, did he? Thomas didn’t know, he couldn’t tell. He was getting a bunch of mixed signals from Alexander. Sometimes he hated him, sometimes he didn’t. 

His internal question was answered when he felt legs being thrown across his lap.

He knew that since that incident in the library a few days ago where his contact broke would probably be the reason they ended up being friends. They’d been texting back and forth, and they even facetimed the other night. Thomas smiled to himself as he recalled it.

_A yawn escaped from Alexander’s lips and Thomas sighed softly, admiring him. “Bored already?” He teased and Alexander rolled his eyes._

_”You’re actually fun to talk to, Thomas.” he admitted. Thomas watched as Alexander shifted to move himself underneath the covers. Alexander pushed his glasses up and covered half of his face with his blankets._

_Thomas smiled back at the boy and he felt his ears heat up. “You’re fun to talk to, too.”_

”This is _so_ good.” Alexander basically _moaned_  as he drank the coffee and Thomas felt his cheeks flush red but, _no Thomas, now is not the time. Get your mind out of the gutter._

Thomas just rolled his eyes and gently shoved Alexander’s legs off of his lap. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, now noticing the glow stars. He wondered if Alexander counted them at night.

”Should we get working, or can we just talk for a bit?” Thomas questioned, counting the stars up above him. Alexander smiled and put the coffee on the night stand, laying beside Thomas on the bed.

Guess that was his answer.

Alexander and Thomas laid in silence for a few minutes. Thomas was mostly just thinking, trying to come up with words but he couldn’t seem to find any.

Thomas turned his head to face Alexander and he only now noticed the beauty marks that adorned his face and the dimple he had because he was smiling a bit. “You have so many moles, wow.” Thomas whispered. Alexander laughed and turned to face Thomas as well, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

”I hate them.”

”I think they’re cute.” Thomas admitted, trying his shot and Alexander blushed a bit.

 _Score_. 

Alexander reached forward and tousled his hair. “Your hair is huge, I could hide in it.” He scoffed and Thomas rolled his eyes but smiled anyways at him.

”You could also hide in a fucking mushroom, you’re so tiny.” Thomas snorted and Alexander scowled at him and flicked his head.

”It’s not my fault, you’re a giant.” Alexander giggled and he smirked. “ _Fe, fi, fo, fum,_ headass.” 

Alexander bursted into a fit of giggles and Thomas reached over and pinched his arm and he whined and slapped Thomas on the arm. “That hurt!”

”So did your insult!” Thomas retorted.

Alexander gave him a knowing look and cocked an eyebrow. “We both know it didn’t hurt your feelings.” he laughed and flopped back down on the pillow. Alexander and Thomas both sat in silence until Thomas’ eyes grazed the wall with the photos on it.

”Why didn’t you put squad pictures up?” Thomas questioned, cocking his head. Alexander shrugged in response.

”Haven’t had time to take down old photos, especially that one.” Alexander pointed out the photo of him and Adams where Alexander was on his lap.

“Your face turned red when you saw that photo of my ex and I on the wall.” Alexander brought up and Thomas stuttered. _Shit, he saw him?_

Thomas went to speak, but Alexander stopped him. “His name is John Adams, we broke up right before I started at Laguardia.” he whispered and Thomas looked over at him to see a slightly pained expression. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight. What had Adams done to Alexander? Why was he hurt? “I’m over him, but the situation itself still bugs me a bit.” He whispered softly and looked away, avoiding eye contact with Thomas.

Thomas sighed and he turned on his side to face Alexander and he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me what happened, if you want.” he said softly and Alexander smiled, he seemed appreciative. Thomas felt his heart flutter.

”Thank you.” he said softly. Alexander was avoiding eye contact, looking down at the blankets instead of at Thomas. Thomas frowned and reached to tuck his hair behind his ear. 

“What’s bothering you?”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows in attempt to hide the sadness in his expression, but Thomas saw right through it. “He, he um,” Alexander trailed off and sort of flailed his hands around to try and get the right words. Thomas watched intently. “He played around with my feelings for.. for four months..” he said softly and he tucked his hair behind his ear. Alexander swallowed and Thomas reached for his hand, Alexander looked down and took it reluctantly. Alexander squeezes his hand and continued to speak. “Then he just didn’t speak to me for the whole summer, avoiding coming to see me and never texting back. When school was about to start, he texted me and called me but I was already done with the situation.” Alexander looked at Thomas with a sad expression. “He really hurt me, but he’s a bitch boy anyways. I’m better than that.” His sad expression turned into one of happiness when he said that, Thomas noticed the confidence on Alexander’s face. He wondered if it had always been there. He wondered if the heartbreak caused Alexander to find his confidence and find his voice. 

Thomas felt his heart break at Alexander’s story, because  _he_ had been heartbroken just as badly before. Except, he was cheated on. Alexander was looking at Thomas with concern because the look on his face showed he definitely was not okay. 

“What’s wrong?” Alexander whispered softly and Thomas just shook his head.

”It reminded me of my last heartbreak.” Thomas laughed softly, trying to mask his pain. Alexander moved closer and he rested his head on Thomas’ chest. 

“Tell me about it.”

Thomas froze for a second and he felt his cheeks burn. He felt his heart rate speed up and he gulped a bit because  _Alexander was on his chest._ He eventually relaxed and decided it was just a friend sharing a friendly cuddle, and it wasn’t unknown territory. His mind wandered back to when Alexander and Thomas fought over the basement couch and ended up cuddling instead. Thomas slipped his hand into Alexander’s hair as he began to speak.

Alexander looked up at Thomas with an expression that Thomas couldn’t read, but he ignored it. “Sophomore year, my girlfriend, Martha, she left me for some guy named James.” He spoke softly and looked at the closet door. “We were together for.. a long time.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I loved her, I really don’t know if she loved me. Maybe she used me, maybe she didn’t.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Regardless, she left so quickly and I didn’t know what was happening.” he said and he felt Alexander’s hand on his chest, his thumb rubbing it. Thomas felt his ears burning again and he buried his face in Alexander’s hair, trying to hide it. 

“She left, I didn’t really get over it until junior year. I’m okay now, though.” Thomas stated truly. See, it was totally true. But he didn’t want to tell Alexander _why_ he got over her because  _he_ was the reason. Alexander was the reason that Thomas got over Martha. Alexander made him forget, arguing with him clouded his brain and his smile made his brain scream. Everything about him made Thomas forget about Martha, it may have been bad, but it did. Alexander was the reason, he was Thomas’ distraction.

“It’s okay, Thomas.” Alexander whispered and he snuggled closer to his chest. “She sucks.”

”Your ex sucks.”

”A lot of things suck.”

”Like you, you suck.” Thomas retorted and Alexander glared at him playfully.

”Shut up.”

”Make me.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and shoved him. “I hate you so much.”

Thomas smirked in response. “No you fucking don’t.” he chuckled and Alexander’s face softened and he smiled.

”You’re right, I don’t.” 

Thomas’ cheeks flushed pink as he felt Alexander push himself closer to him and Thomas smiled and shut his eyes. “I’m sorry for being so mean all the time.” Alexander whispered and Thomas chuckled.

”’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I should be apologizing.” He spoke softly. Thomas had sincerity laced in his voice. Alexander could hear it.

”Are we friends now?” Alexander whispered, looking up at Thomas with eyes full of wonder. Thomas could look at him forever, he loved the look on his face.

”Of course we are.” Thomas grinned and he wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist, holding him close to his body. Alexander pushed his leg between Thomas’ thighs and relaxed against his body. 

Alexander took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table next to Thomas. “Can we take a nap, as friends, then?” he grinned sleepily and Thomas couldn’t find it in him to say no. He just nodded in agreement and took his glasses off as well, setting them on the bedside table. He laid back down and got back into the cuddling position they were in, holding Alexander close. 

Thomas couldn’t have been happier than he was in that exact moment.

———

“Alex! Alex, Alex, Alex!” Lafayette barged into Alexander’s room in search of his little brother, but his face lit up at what he saw instead of his little brother alone in his room. Lafayette squealed and snapped a quick picture, running out quickly before Thomas could even register what happened. When his eyes adjusted to the light and his brain caught up with his eyes, he realized that Lafayette had come into the room and  _took a fucking picture_ and  _god knows_ who he would send it to. Thomas groaned, suddenly feeling extremely flustered and he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. He tried to move, but he looked down and noticed a small boy clinging to his body. His cheeks turned an even deeper color of red, if that was even possible. His heart fluttered at the sight: Alexander clinging to him like a safety blanket and sleeping peacefully. Thomas couldn’t even find it in him to be angry that Alexander was drooling on his favorite hoodie. All of the embarrassment left as he ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair gently. After a few minutes of just admiring him and cuddling with him, Thomas checked the time and saw he had been asleep for not even an hour before he was interrupted by Lafayette. He rolled his eyes, making a mental note to yell at Lafayette later. 

Alexander began to stir in his sleep, beginning to wake up and he shifted a bit, turning to his other side, almost falling off of the bed before Thomas caught him and said “woah, sweetheart, be careful.” even though he was sure Alexander wouldn’t hear him. 

“Sweetheart?” Alexander mumbled in a raspy voice, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. His long hair was all over the place, he looked like he had been hit with a bus. Alexander’s eyes were droopy and his sweater was half off of his shoulder.

Thomas  _melted._

“I like that.” Alexander mumbled, his tan skin turning a bit pink and his ears were burning red. Thomas smiled shyly and reached over to pull his sweater over his shoulder. 

“Slept good?”

Alexander nodded and he got off of the bed, stretching a bit. He yawned softly and grabbed his glasses, shuffling over to the desk. “You’re really comfy to sleep on.” He grinned and Thomas shrugged, feeling super happy. He was zealous, he felt so comfortable in the moment. 

The whole day, he and Alexander were so comfortable around each other. He almost felt like he was intrinsic; he felt like this would happen and it came so naturally that it wasn’t weird to him anymore.

Thomas loved it. 

“Should we finish the script?” Thomas questioned and Alexander nodded as he sat down on the chair next to his desk. 

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon bickering playfully. Many pencils were thrown, a lot of papers were crumbled. There were many insults, many compliments. Thomas was happy with how everything was going.

The two ended up finishing the edits on the script by around 4 p.m., before they decided they should type it up so it seemed neater. Alexander would be typing, mostly because he typed so fast -  _dear god, how did he do that?_

“I used to never take a break with my school work.” Alexander explained when Thomas seemed stunned at how quickly he worked. “I typed so much that I almost got carpal tunnel syndrome.” He shrugged and Thomas rolled his eyes.

”Only you.”

Alexander stuck his tongue out at him as he put finishing touches on the script.

”And...” Alexander dragged out the word as he typed the last period dramatically. “There!” He squealed, showing zeal. Alexander clapped and looked at Thomas, reaching for a high five.

Thomas grabbed Alexander’s hand and tugged the boy into a tight hug, earning a laugh and a hug back. “Monday, we’ll begin practicing and then.. we can perform Friday?” he questioned and Alexander nodded.

”Okay.”

Thomas stayed silent for a few minutes. “Okay.”

———

By 7:30, Thomas was getting ready to leave. Alexander and Thomas spent the rest of the day fooling around, watching movies and tv and just joking around, laughing, and teasing each other playfully. Alexander was sulky when it was time for Thomas to go, and Thomas noticed. 

“Aw,” Thomas cooed and Alexander glared at him as Thomas stroked his cheek. Alexander tried to hide his blush as he leaned into the touch. “Don’t miss me too much now, sweet thing.” Thomas smirked and Alexander choked on his own spit at the nickname, blushing as he crossed his arms.

”Fuck off.” he scoffed, but gave Thomas a tight hug anyways. Thomas leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to his forehead.

”I’ll see you on Monday.” He mumbled and Alexander nodded.

”Text me when you get home.”

With one last nod, Thomas left the house and shut the door. Alexander sighed softly and sat at the dining table, pulling his phone out. 

“So,” Alexander heard his older brother’s voice and almost jumped out of his own skin. “I saw what just happened.” Lafayette smirked and Alexander rolled his eyes.

Okay, so, yeah. Alexander did have a bit of a crush, but that didn’t mean anything right now. He was afraid of losing he and Thomas’ friendship, maybe he would just keep it at a friendship level. 

Besides, Thomas didn’t even like him.

”You’re thinking out loud again.”

Alexander groaned and banged his head on the dining table. “Fuck you.” He grumbled and flipped off Lafayette to emphasize the statement. 

Lafayette sat next to him and he put his hand over Alexander’s. Lafayette gave him a sympathetic smile and he sighed. “Do not push it away because you’re scared, mon petit.” Lafayette whispered and Alexander just looked at him and looked away. He knew that he shouldn’t push away his feelings, but he was going to anyways because he didn’t know  _what else to do._

Maybe he would feel less weird about it in the morning.

Yeah.

”Let’s just watch a scary movie and eat snacks, please?” Alexander mumbled, completely avoiding talking about his feelings. Lafayette sighed in defeat and nodded. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck this is such a long chapter and it took me 3 days and i’m so fucking sleepy rn i’ve been studying for 2 hours (catch my ap lang words in hereeee) and i have to study more and i have a pounding headache from wearing my contacts for way too fucking long LMFAOOOOOOO PLS SEND HE L P. also these idiots have feelings for each other and they ! won’t ! act ! on ! it ! let’s see what happens in the next few chapters, tho ;;) you never knowwwwwww  
> okay ima go shower and take off my makeup now bye love y’all


	10. Alexander and the (not so) Terrible, Horrible, no Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has a bad day at school. Thomas makes it better.  
> Alex is fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sister starving  
> also alex is sooooo soft :,))) i love my boy; the whole squad babies him so much it’s cute  
> also i’m upstate rn in a hotel room

To say that Alexander was having a bad day would be an understatement. He woke up, his hair wasn’t cooperating so it was in the messiest bun known to man. Oh, and not to mention he woke up late so he didn’t even get to eat breakfast. Because of that, everybody else was late so now they were all mad at him. He cracked his phone on the way up the stairs to his first period choir class, he got there late and got in trouble, he was  _starving_ and he didn’t even have a cup of coffee so he was  _so god damn irritated._ His phone died halfway through the day, so he couldn’t even text John to tell him to come to the bathroom with him just to talk. His anxiety was going through the god damn roof and he just wanted to throw up all day long. To top it all off, Charles Lee just wouldn’t  _fuck off_ because he saw Thomas kiss his forehead.

To make a long story short, Alexander punched him in the nose.  _Again._

So by the time Alexander was in his last period, he was in tears. His father was consoling him outside of the classroom and apologizing for yelling at him in the morning while Lafayette hugged him tightly and mumbled soft words in French so he would calm down. Alexander stopped crying about ten minutes in and the three of them headed inside. Alexander plopped down in his seat beside Thomas, still feeling anxious and shaking so hard he could feel his bones rattling.

Thomas leaned over to mumble in his ear. “You okay, darlin’?” They has established that Alexander liked pet names, Thomas noticed because Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica always called him baby, Lafayette called him little lion in French, Hercules called him little dude, John called him short stuff, and James called him bisexual buddy. So, Thomas had a list of things he would call Alexander. Darling just happened to be one of them. 

Alexander looked up at Thomas and just nodded and looked away. He started to shake his leg really hard and Thomas noticed, so he put his hand on his leg. Alexander looked up and he gave him a weak smile. Alexander was in and out of his head throughout the entire period, not really paying attention. He was more focused on the anxiety he was facing. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he was clenching his hands so hard there were half moon cuts on his palms. Thomas grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

Alexander knew people were looking, but he didn’t care. Thomas was keeping him grounded at the moment. By the time the bell rang to signify that the period was over, Thomas mumbled something to Lafayette and then pulled his jacket on and helped Alexander put his own on. He took both of their bags and he put his arm around Alexander’s shoulders, leading him out. Alexander didn’t bother to tell his father where he was going - because frankly, he didn’t know either. 

Thomas pulled his arm from around Alexander, who immediately grabbed onto Thomas’ arm like a safety blanket as they walked to the bus stop. He didn’t even notice they were at a different stop, he didn’t really care. Thomas led him onto the bus and they both dipped their metro cards and took a seat close to the back of the bus. Alexander moved close and put his legs over Thomas’ lap and snuggled close to him. Thomas wrapped an arm gently around the boy and rested his chin on his head. Alexander shut his eyes, and the emotional exhaustion he was faced with made him drift into sleep quite quickly. 

Alexander awoke to Thomas mumbling “come on” against his ear and coaxing him awake and off of the bus. He stumbled off and followed Thomas, holding his hand and his bag was slung over his shoulder. Alexander was mumbling something but stopped when Thomas led him into the building and the aroma of food filled his nose. Alexander looked up at Thomas with an eyebrow raised.

”Applebee’s?”

Thomas shrugged and grinned. “Figured you didn’t eat all day, so now we’re here.” He said softly and he said “Table for two” to the lady who began to lead them to their table.

Alexander couldn’t help but blush and smile softly to himself at how Thomas acted with him.

Alexander slid into the booth across from Thomas, kicking his legs and accidentally kicking Thomas a few times. Thomas didn’t say anything, he didn’t really care.

”You okay there, honey?” Thomas questioned, putting his hand over Alexander’s. Alexander looked up at him and he shook his head. He  _wasn’t_ okay. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he could literally break down any second.

”Talk to me, cuteness.” Thomas stated and put his chin in his hands as he faced Alexander. “Tell me everything, yeah? I’m listening.” Alexander gave a kind smile at Thomas’ intentiveness. 

Alexander began to talk, he began to tell Thomas about how he made everyone late, how he skipped breakfast, didn’t even get to drink coffee, then broke his phone, didn’t have a charger either so his phone died, then got in trouble for being late to choir and he couldn’t talk to John, and how he punched Charles in the nose, _again._

Thomas whistled and he chuckled a bit. “That’s a lot for a little boy like you to handle.”

Alexander glared at him, feeling like his mood was turning up from talking to Thomas. “I’m not fucking little, you’re just an overgrown mushroom.” He retorted with a glare and he turned his head away from Thomas. Thomas scoffed in response and he crumbled up a tissue and threw it at Alexander who threw it back and gave a small laugh. His anxiety was beginning to fade away by the second, he was starting to feel a bit better. 

“Thanks.” Alexander mumbled and before Thomas could ask, the waitress came over to their table and began to take their orders.

Alexander was still kicking his legs, talking to Thomas and absentmindedly stroking his thumb over Thomas’ hand. Thomas was just staring at him with a lovesick expression, heart eyes and all. Alexander was blushing under his stare, suddenly feeling shy and Thomas chuckled.

”What’s wrong, sweet thing?” Thomas whispered softly and smirked cockily and Alexander blushed even harder. 

“Shut up.”

———

The rest of their lunch went on with their usual banter and Alexander crumbling up napkins and throwing them at Thomas, stealing his fries even though he had his own, and also stealing Thomas’ lemonade.

The pair walked out of the applebee’s, arms linked together as they strolled down the street. Thomas was babbling on about Virginia. Alexander already knew that he was from there, but he wasn’t aware about how much Thomas loved Virginia. He smiled at all of the stories about Thomas’ childhood, learning that he broke his wrist  _six times,_ the last time being when he fell off of his balcony. 

“You’re so stupid.” Alexander laughed softly, rolling his eyes and trailing his hand down so it would meet Thomas’ own. He intertwined their hands, not making eye contact. He just continued to walk. Thomas pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, seeing that it was only about 4 p.m. Alexander pouted, now realizing he didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay with Thomas, laugh and smile and hug. 

“Can we just..” he trailed off and looked down with a smile. “Can we just hang out at the park for a bit? Run around? It’ll take my mind off of things.” He explained and Thomas looked down at him and cracked a devilish grin. He nodded towards the direction of the park, the park the squad liked to hang out at when it was warm. It was cold out, winter was quickly approaching. However, they didn’t care. Thomas turned around and faced Alexander, reaching to brush hair behind his ear. He leaned in close to his ear, Alexander’s heart race spend up. 

”I’ll race you.”

With that, the two of them took off on their feet, speeding down the block and accidentally bumping into people but not caring. Alexander was giggling the entire way, trying his best to keep up. “That’s not fair!” He whined, trying to run fast. Thomas’ fucking legs were so long that his speed was unreal. “Your legs are long!”

”Not my fault, dwarf!” Thomas yelled back with a loud laugh. Alexander laughed even more, panting as they reached the park. He put his hands on his knees and bent over, catching his breath. He was laughing breathily and when he caught his breath he looked up at Thomas. 

Alexander walked into the park and set his bag down on one of the benches. Thomas followed him and did the same, watching as Alexander rushed to the spider web thing that he liked to climb. Alexander rushed up, climbing to the very top and yelling down at Thomas. “Get up here, doofus!” he chuckled and Thomas rolled his eyes, slowly starting to climb up. Alexander was looking out at the sun, it was setting a bit. They weren’t far from their homes, maybe 15-20 minutes. So, they would stay here for awhile and just talk. Alexander had a soft smile on his face as he admired the sun and Thomas climbed up and sat beside him. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Thomas grinned and Alexander smiled when Thomas put an arm around his shoulders. Alexander felt happy - he felt ecstatic. His horrible day had been turned around, and all because of Thomas. 

Alexander looked over at Thomas and leaned over a bit, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you for today.” he whispered against his face. Thomas’ cheeks heated up at that. 

“It’s what friends do.”

Alexander bit his lip and looked down. Yeah, “friends”, that’s what they were.

They both knew there was something more there.

Neither of them mentioned it.

———

Thomas’ house wasn’t far from Alexander’s, it was about a 20 minute walk. He decided to take him home so that he wouldn’t get in  _too much_ trouble. Alexander knocked out on the bus ride, he had his legs over Thomas’ and his head against his shoulder. Thomas had his arm protectively wrapped around Alexander as he stroked his hair to keep him asleep.

When they reached the stop closest to Alexander’s house, they got out and Alexander was swaying from sleepiness. He had his hand intertwined with Thomas’ own, swinging them back and forth a bit. “Thanks, Tommy.” Alexander mumbled and he looked up at him with a tired grin. It was around 5:45 at this point, and it was dark. It was extremely cold, being as it was pitch dark outside and almost winter. Thomas noticed Alexander’s shivering and he stopped walking and tugged his hoodie out from his bag and he put it over Alexander’s shoulders. Alexander smiled even more at that.

Thomas walked him right up to his door and he sighed sadly once they got up the porch. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” Thomas said softly and Alexander smiled up at him and nodded. Thomas reached to tuck hair behind his ear and he went to lean in closer, Alexander’s brain stopped short and his breath hitched when Thomas’ breath fanned his lips.

”Alexander!” The door swung open, causing the two to jump apart. There stood an angry looking Martha, but when she saw Thomas standing there with her son, her expression softened. “Oh.” she mumbled softly, her angry face turning into a teasing expression. “Thank you for bringing him home. Would you like a ride home?” she questioned and he went to protest. “I can ask Lafayette.”

”What are we asking me?” Lafayette yelled from the living room and went to the front door and saw Thomas and Alexander. 

Martha turned to her older son and grinned. “Would you drive Thomas home, please? It’s dark.” she explained and he nodded as he reached for the car keys on the key rack. Alexander went to follow him, but Martha stopped him. “Ah, ah, ah,” she tutted. “We’re having a talk.” Alexander sighed and looked at Thomas.

”I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.” Thomas smiled.

With that, he left. 

Martha let Alexander inside and he put his bag down, taking off his jacket and Thomas’ hoodie. Martha made him sit down. She clasped her hands together and looked at Alexander seriously. “What’s going on with you two?” she asked and Alexander looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

He shrugged. To be honest,  _he_ didn’t even know himself. He liked Thomas and he was fully aware at this point that Thomas likes him too. But, he was scared. He didn’t know what would happen if Thomas were to tell him he liked him. They had a great friendship at the moment, what if that would all be lost? What if when he kissed him for the first time, he left? What if he did the same thing his ex did? Alexander didn’t want that. He wanted Thomas in his life, he wanted to keep him close. He was conflicted, though. He also wanted to hold his hand and kiss his lips and rub his back and fall asleep next to him and play with his curls. He wanted him, but he was  _so damn scared._

“Stop thinking out loud, it’s weird.”

”Mom!” Alexander whined and his face turned red as he put his head down. He whimpered and looked up, but kept his head down. “I like him, mom. I like him a lot.” he admitted and he blinked slowly.

Martha laid her hand on top of Alexander’s own.

”What if he leaves when I tell him? Like.. like  _he_ did..” Alexander whispered and Martha stroked her thumb over the back of his hand.

”Honey,” she started and he nodded. “We know Thomas, he’s been Lafayette’s friend for years.” She states and he looked down, taking in her words. “I don’t think he would use you, he’s been pining over you since he first met you.” she explained and he looked down and sighed. “It’s going to be okay.” she mumbled softly and he nodded.

”Mommy?” he spoke after a few minutes of being silent. She looked up. “If something happens, can I beat him up?” 

Martha chuckled and nodded.

”Yes, Alexander.”

Alexander smiled weakly and walked over to hug his mom and kiss her cheek. “I’m gonna take a shower and then go lay down.” he said softly and she nodded. 

“I love you, baby.”

”I love you too, mom.”

With that, he walked upstairs and headed into his bedroom and plugged his phone in, then headed to the bathroom to shower and wash his hair. Alexander sang under his breath as he did so, shutting his eyes and reliving the memories of the day. He smiled softly to himself, a small blush grazing his cheeks. He was so grateful that Thomas was his friend, he couldn’t ask for a better person.

Alexander walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body and one wrapped around his hair. He shuffled into the bedroom and shut and locked the door, sitting on the bed in just the towel. He unlocked his phone and checked his texts, seeing multiple from his mom, Thomas, and the rest of the squad.

**Mama: where are you ??**

**stop ignoring my calls**

**alexander jesus christ**

**Jackie: ): where r u boyfriend**

**Daddy Herc: where the fuck did u go**

**pls don’t tell me you’re sucking thomas’ dick**

Alexander laughed to himself and rolled his eyes, opening the messaging app that all of his friends used, since they all didn’t have an Iphone.

**gremlin: just got home y’all, i’ll see u tmm. love u guys**

Then, he went back to his IMessages and texted Thomas.

**From Tommy <3: i’m homeee**

**alexjsejd**

**alex**

**alexxxxander**

**alexander**

**hAMILTON**

**qhere are u**

**tecg me back i miss you**

**hello**

Alexander laughed softly and rolled his eyes at how clingy Thomas was acting.

**To Tommy <3: thank you for today**

**i miss you too**

**youre the bestest**

**shouldve kissed me though**

**jkjk**

**:-)**

**im going to go and play ukulele until i fall asleep so yeah bye goodnight sweet dreams sweetheart**

**From Tommy <3: yeah i really should’ve**

**jk**

**no homo**

**gnight darling**

Alexander smiled to himself and locked his phone. Maybe this would all work out for the better. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me about your day guys! my gym teacher witnessed me fixing my bra yesterday during volleyball so that’s f u n


	11. In Which Alexander is Afraid of His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas kisses Alexander.  
> Alexander is scared of his feelings for Thomas.  
> He runs away.  
> Thomas cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story’s coming to a close ): if y’all have any suggestions for new stories ideas lmk!!!

Since their little rendezvous yesterday, Alexander and Thomas didn’t really speak. They didn’t have to, really. Alexander saw Thomas in the morning and gave him a hug, and they didn’t really text for most of the day because they were going to end up rehearsing the script in the music room anyways. 

After their drama class, Alexander informed his dad that he would be staying after school with Thomas. Alexander was nervous, he didn’t know why. He had been a nervous wreck all day, dropping everything and giggling to try and hide his anxiety. Maybe it was seeing Thomas later? After their  _almost kiss_ last night, Alexander was scared. He was scared that something was going to be ruined.

Alexander was quiet around Thomas, which worried him. Thomas had his hand on the small of Alexander’s back, leading him into the empty music room. Alexander’s bundle of nerves only grew as he hopped up and sat on the piano.

Thomas put his bag down next to Alexander’s and walked over to him and pushed his hair behind his ear. “You okay, Alexander?” he questioned, concern was evident in his voice. Alexander just nodded and pulled his phone out.

”Let’s just begin.” Alexander mumbled, not trying to act distant, but it was happening anyways out of fear. He felt bad, he noted that Thomas had a sad expression on his face. Alexander didn’t mention it. Thomas just sighed and began to read the script. They had revised it a lot, it was different than the original.

Alexander cleared his throat before starting to speak. “How could you do that to me?” he breathed out, getting into character. “Jackson.. I-“ he stuttered and he looked down. “I can’t believe you.” It was easy for Alexander to act like the character they created, Nickolas, because he was in the same situation not too long ago.

Thomas scoffed, also getting into character. “Can’t believe me for what?” He questioned and furrowed his eyebrows. “I really don’t know what-“

”What you did?” Alexander whispered and he looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. “How you _left_?” he flicked out a finger as he began to count the things ‘Jackson’ did. “How you kissed me and then never texted back? How you lied and said you loved me?” he squealed, his voice getting louder with each question, feeling the emotion build up inside of him.

Thomas’ face softened and he frowned. “N-nicky-“

”Dont ‘nicky’ me!” Alexander practically yelled and swatted Thomas’ hand away when he went to touch his cheek. “You- you left!” he yelled again and he hugged himself, feeling as if he was actually going to cry because he felt like he was reliving his breakup. “You didn’t care, you just went-“

”Who said I didn’t care?!” Thomas yelled back and backed Alexander against the piano.

 _Well this wasn’t in the script_ Alexander thought to himself. “Who said you weren’t on my mind _every second for the past two weeks?”_

Thomasran a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath.

_He was a damn good actor._

“Who said that..” Thomas whispered and he raised his gaze to look at Alexander in the eyes with sincerity. 

“Who said that I lied when I said I loved you?” he whispered and let one single tear fall from his eye. That’s when Alexander knew.

He  _knew_ this wasn’t just a script. He  _knew_ this meant more to Thomas and to himself than just any dumb project. 

But he was so damn afraid. 

It was in those few seconds of thoughts racking Alexander’s brain when Thomas broke character and immediately dropped the script. Thomas stepped forward and seamlessly cupped Alexander’s cheeks. Alexander took in a sharp breath, not even expecting it when Thomas pressed his lips softly against his own.

Oh.  _oh._

Alexander was backed up against the piano and Thomas’ hands were on either side of his face. Thomas’ lips were soft, they tasted of peppermint chapstick and candy. His lips were sweet, Alexander wanted to taste them forever. His hands were soft, they stroked Alexander’s cheeks delicately as if he was an ornament, as if he was afraid to break him. Thomas’ kisses were slow, just like the way he talked and the way he moved. It was like he wanted to map out Alexander’s lips to have a memory of them. 

Thomas’ tongue darted out to lick at the seam of Alexander’s lips and that’s when he pulled back, snapping out of his trance.

Alexander stood and looked up at Thomas, stunned. He reached down and grabbed his bag, zipping it. “I-I have to go.” he spoke rushed, feeling anxiety biting at his chest but he ignored it. Alexander felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he ignored that too. He pulled out his phone and called Lafayette. “Come get me, now.” He said that with no other explanation, then he hung up.

 _Fuck._ Alexander thought.  _Why did he do that?_

_———_

“James, I don’t care that Angelica is at your house,” Thomas took in a breath and he let out a soft sob. “I need you to pick me up ri-right now.” he whimpered and he hugged himself. Fuck, was he really crying over a boy? A stupid, stupid little boy? A boy who he assumed loved him? Who he assumed wanted him in the same way.

 _God,_ Thomas thought.  _I couldn’t have been more stupid._

Thomas sat on the ground against the piano and he felt his lips, tracing his fingers against them. He let out another sob, digging his fingernails into his palms. Why did it hurt so bad? It was just Hamilton.

But that was the thing. It was Hamilton.

It was Hamilton who insulted him on the first day, who caught his eye with those checkered vans and blue ripped jeans. It was Hamilton who beat him in alphabetical improv. It was Hamilton who cuddled with him that night while watching Harry Potter. It was Hamilton who helped him take his contacts out when he broke them. It was Hamilton who made him open up about Martha, it was Hamilton who..

_It was Hamilton who he loved._

The realization hit Thomas like a truck in the heart. Thomas could briefly register the door to the music room opening and himself being helped into a car. Thomas just shut his eyes and tried to distract himself from the pain. 

 _He left and he’s not coming back._ Thomas thought to himself.

_He doesn’t love you._

That was the last thought he had before falling asleep in James’ car. 

———

“Lafayette, I fucked up so badly.” Alexander whispered as soon as he got into the car. Lafayette noticed he was crying and he immediately reached over to take his hand, not asking questions because he knew Alexander was going to explain anyways. “Thomas kissed me.”

Lafayette paused and he turned to look at him. “Thomas  _what now?!”_ he exclaimed and his lips curled into a smile that immediately fell. “But.. mon petit, why are you upset?” he asked softly, leaving the car in park and he turned to Alexander, who was quietly crying while curled on his side.

”I’m scared, Lafayette!” He snapped and started crying more. “I’m so scared that he’s going to end up like Adams and he’s going to get bored and fucking leave me just like-“

”Thomas is not Adams.” Lafayette whispered softly. Lafayette reached to stroke Alexander’s hair from his face and he sighed softly. “Thomas is sweet, and he would never ever break your heart, mon petit lion.” Lafayette explained and he wiped the tears from Alexander’s face. “He’s not going to turn out like Adams, Adams was a dick from the start.” he chuckled, making Alexander snort through his tears. “But,” Lafayette pauses and he sighed. “It is likely that you broke his heart, Alexander.”

Alexander’s face fell. He?  _He_ broke Thomas’ heart. His heart dropped so far it almost fell out of his ass.

Alexander started to sob more. “No, no, no!” he whined and he whimpered, hugging himself. “I fucked up all because I was fucking scared!” he yelled and Lafayette sighed and took his hand, shushing him and stroking the back of his hand.

”You messed up.”

”I know!” Alexander groaned and wiped his eyes.

———

Thomas was laying in James’ bed, his head against his bed friend’s chest as James ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I thought he loved me.” Thomas whispered softly and James looked up at the ceiling.

”Because he does.”

Thomas looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and he gritted his teeth. “What the fuck do you-“

”He told me, Thomas, Jesus Christ.” James mumbled and sighed. “And Lafayette told me he’s really scared of this ending up like his last relationship, so he didn’t want to fuck anything up.. I think he ran away out of fear.”

Thomas immediately sat up and pushed his glasses up.

”I’m going to Alexander’s house, like now.” he said and he kissed James’ cheek. “I love you, sorry for interrupting you and Angie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Thomas rushed out of the house.

He needed to find Alexander.

———

“Please,  _please.”_ Alexander whined and Lafayette rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not driving you to see Thomas right now, fix this tomorrow.” Lafayette mumbled as they pulled into their block. Alexander pouted and he sunk down in the seat. He looked out of the window and he furrowed his eyebrows, seeing a puff of curls. His eyes widended

”Stop the car!” he yelled and Lafayette screamed and hit the breaks. Alexander didn’t even apologize, he just ran out of the car and ran right up to the running boy, grabbing him by the front of his stupid puffy North Face coat and tugging him into a deep kiss.

Lafayette’s eyes widened and he slowly pulled his phone out and snapped a photo, sending it to the operation Jamilton group. 

**To group chat: Operation Jamilton**

**Hairyfrenchfry: one attachment**

**Leggy: finally.**

Alexander and Thomas intertwined their fingers, walking into Alexander’s house. As soon as they got in, Alexander looked up at him.

”We need to talk.”


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas talk about their feelings.  
> Alternatively:  
> Our idiots have finally figured their shit out and they finally fucking kiss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER ); y’all lmk if you want an epilogue oR SOMETHING

Alexander still had tearstains on his cheeks. He was sniffling softly, also hearing soft hiccups from behind him because Thomas had been crying for the past hour or so. He led Thomas up the stairs with one hand, Thomas had his other hand on Alexander’s hip. 

As soon as they made it into Alexander’s bedroom, Thomas shut the door and locked it, then he had his lips pressed against Alexander’s again in a passionate and feverish kiss. Alexander gasped in response, kissing back just as passionately and holding the back of Thomas’ neck. Alexander tried to stop kissing him, then whined softly in protest, giggling when Thomas tried to keep kissing him. “Thomas,” he mumbled against his lips between kisses. “Thomas, baby.” Alexander laughed and pulled back fully. Thomas looked down at him with eyes full of love as he leaned down to kiss his neck softly. “Thomas, wait..” he groaned in protest and shoved him gently. Thomas pouted and he pulled away, but kept his hands on Alexander’s waist. “Thomas, sweetheart, we need to talk.”

Thomas sighed and nodded, walking over to the bed and he patted the spot beside him. “Come sit with me, Alex.” he spoke softly and Alexander walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. 

Alexander looked up at him and he kept his hands clasped together in his lap. He couldn’t seem to find the words to say, he stared at Thomas with his mouth agape. 

“I love you.”

Thomas scoffed and snorted out a laugh. “Yes, darling, we’ve established this.” he said sarcastically and Alexander shoved him playfully.

”Don’t try and irk me while I’m confessing my love to you.” 

Thomas shut his mouth and clasped his hands in his lap. “Okay, sorry.” he mumbled but kept his signature shit eating grin.

Alexander turned his body towards Thomas and took his hands. He took a deep breath and Thomas furrowed his eyebrows.

”What’s wrong?” he whispered quietly and Alexander squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like he was going to cry again.

”Thomas, please,” he whispered back. “I-I’m really tired of getting hurt..” he explained and averted his eyes so he wasn’t looking at Thomas anymore. “I’m really done with crying over people.. and waiting for them.. and doing more than they would ever-“

Thomas cut him off with a quick and sweet kiss to the lips. “I would never-“

”But Thomas, I’m so scared, and you have to understand that.” he squeezed Thomas’ hands. “I want to be with you, I want you so bad. But..” he trailed off and looked down. “I want you to promise me that you’re not gonna break my heart.”

Thomas cleared his throat and he looked Alexander in the eyes. “Alexander, I’ve been hurt as well, and I know how scared you are.” he mumbled and he rested his forehead on Alexander’s own. “I know how much it hurts to be the one putting in more effort, to be the one waiting...” he squeezed his eyes in attempt to keep the tears in. “I will  _never_ hurt you, baby.” he said sincerely and he reached to tuck hair behind his ear. “You mean too much to me,  _way too much.”_ Thomas took a deep breath in before he mumbled a quiet “I love you.” and that’s all Alexander needed to hear.

He had never heard an  _I love you_ from Adams. He would always say he loved him then just never get one back. Alexander was always waiting for him to text back and calling him first, he was tired of that. But as Thomas sat in front of him on this bed, he realized

_Thomas was not Adams._

Thomas was so.. he was  _Thomas._

He was Thomas who annoyed him so much that he hated him. He was Thomas who fought with him every single day, but still made sure he was okay. He was Thomas who almost punched him in the face after their improv activity. He was Thomas who always called him a dwarf and made fun of him for wearing glasses, even though he had them himself. 

He was Thomas who eventually became his friend because of one small incident. He was Thomas who texted him in the middle of the day just to ask if he was alright. Thomas who brought him lunch or breakfast if he had forgotten to eat. He was Thomas who made his horrible day better and took him for lunch and almost kissed him at the door.

He was Thomas who he loved, who he craved, who he wanted. 

They were opposites, complete opposites. Thomas hated people and Alexander  _loved_ people. Thomas was tall, Alexander was short. Thomas was more quiet and reserved, while Alexander was loud. 

Thomas had a way of getting under his skin all the time. He had a way of annoying him, he was never out of his hair.

Thomas was driving him fucking  _wild._

And Alexander loved it. 

Alexander surged forward and captured Thomas’ lips in a kiss, knocking him over onto his back. “Woah!” Thomas laughed as he tried to maneuver himself so he was laying more comfortably and Alexander was on top of him. Thomas gently placed both hands on his waist and Alexander’s hands were up in Thomas’ hair. Short fingers were laced in curls, hands were trailing up shirts, legs were tangled together.

Alexander’s lips were fiercely meeting Thomas’ in a kiss that he could only describe as  _perfect._ His head was tilted slightly so that he could kiss him deeper and his hands moved to cup Thomas’ cheeks, gently rubbing over his stubble. Thomas bit softly on Alexander’s bottom lip, earning a quiet whimper and Thomas dug his fingers harder into Alexander’s waist. Alexander gasped at that, and Thomas took the opportunity to push his tongue in his mouth. Thomas’ tongue slowly explored his mouth, as if he wanted to memorize it. Their tongues slid together and Alexander wanted to fucking  _scream._

But he moaned softly instead, Thomas swallowing it. Thomas went to roll them over, propping himself up on one arm and kissing deeply as he did so. He moved his hand down Alexander’s back, gently cupping his ass and then giving it a squeeze and Alexander squealed and laughed against his lips. Thomas chuckled back and he put his hands on his hips, gripping him and pulling Alexander’s hips to meet his own. Thomas moved his hips gently, groaning quietly into Alexander’s mouth.

Alexander pulled back with swollen lips and messy hair. He was panting, trying to catch his breath while also staring at Thomas. “Thomas, I..” he whispered and he broke off into a giggle. Alexander didn’t even finish his sentence before leaning up and kissing Thomas sweetly again.

”Christ on a bike, I love you.”

Thomas pulled back and he furrowed his eyebrows, bursting into a fit of laughter. Thomas rolled off of Alexander and laid on his back, continuing his laughing fit and screwing his eyes shut. Alexander whined and he sat up and then covered his face. “Stop laughing!” he whined again and he crossed his arms. “Not nice!”

Thomas laughed even harder and Alexander whined again and shoved at his chest. “Stop..” he mumbled and then Thomas sat up and he reached for Alexander. He grabbed his thighs and pulled him onto his lap and then rested his hands on his hips, still giggling a bit.

Alexander just rested his hands on Thomas’ shoulders and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Be my boyfriend.” he mumbled against his lips and Thomas grinned into the kiss. 

“Fuck yeah.” He laughed and then tugged Alexander into another deep kiss. Alexander cupped his cheeks gently and stroked the sides of his face while he kissed him deeply. He sat straddling Thomas and Thomas’ hands were drifting between his waist and hips. He moved his hands down and gently grabbed his ass, causing Alexander to gasp and then giggle against his lips. Thomas was ready to shove him down onto the bed and kiss him even more, but they heard a knock at the door. Alexander whined and pulled away with one last kiss, getting up to unlock the door. He was met with Lafayette standing there with a mama bear expression on his face. Lafayette noticed their swollen lips, messy shirts and hair, and dazed expressions and he glared at Thomas.

”He better not have touched you.”

Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes. “As if all of you haven’t been betting that Thomas and I would fuck.”

” _What?!”_ Thomas’ cheeks turned red and Alexander giggled.

”Nothing, baby, don’t worry.”

Lafayette made a face of playful disgust and he laughed. “Disgusting. Whatever, go finish making out or whatever, dad says dinner is in 15 minutes.” 

Alexander turned back to Thomas with a grin and shut the door. Thomas said nothing, he got up and hugged him around the hips.

”I love you  _so much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our idiots finally figured themselves out :)


	13. As if Everyone Wasn’t Expecting it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is over ): i’ll be sappy in the end notes

“Hey, sweet thing.” Alexander heard and he whipped his head around, putting his script down on the piano. It was 7:30 in the morning, Thomas and Alexander had to meet early to rehearse their script again. It was zero period, the music room was empty.

Alexanded grinned and turned around, making grabby hands at Thomas so he could get a hug from him. “Hey, love.” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and Thomas wrapped his around his waist. Alexander gave him a quick greeting kiss and then pulled back, grinning at his boyfriend. “I think we’re performing the script today.”

” _Already?!”_ Thomas squealed. He sighed and leaned in to press another kiss to Alexander’s lips. Alexander whined in protest and covered his lips with his hand. Thomas pouted. “Why?”

”We have to rehearse?”

”And?” he giggled. “I want a kiss.” he whined playfully and Alexander groaned and shoved him with a grin.

”Who knew the mighty Thomas Jefferson was so needy and childish when he’s in a relationship?” he teased with a smile, pulling out the script from his bag. Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but ended up saying nothing.

Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s start.” he mumbled in defeat and Alexander grabbed his hand and kissed it.

”Hey.” Alexander whispered gently and Thomas looked up at him.

Thomas smiled softly. “Yeah, Alex?”

”I love you.” he reminded and Thomas shook his head and looked down laughing.

”I love you too.”

———

Alexander was giggling softly under his breath as Thomas held onto his hand and dragged him through the empty hallways and into one of the music rooms. They didn’t bother telling their friends they wouldn’t be at lunch that day.

”Slow down!” Alexander laughed and Thomas just shook his head and giggled, shutting the door when they got there.

Alexander sat up on the piano and Thomas grinned at him. “Cliché much?” Alexander scoffed as Thomas leaned in to kiss him gently. 

He was making fun of him, sure, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

———

John sat down at the lunch table next to Peggy, giving her a kiss. When he pulled back, he furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed that it was oddly silent because Alexander and Thomas weren’t arguing with each other. “Where are Alex and Thomas?” he questioned, looking at Eliza for an answer since he told her and John mostly everything. Eliza simply shrugged in response and Hercules snickered under his breath.

”What?” Angelica questioned and sat down next to James with her lunch tray.

Peggy breathed in then went to speak. She paused for a second, then started her sentence. ”Are you insinuating-“

”That they’re probably making out in a classroom?” Hercules finished her sentence and he laughed. “Totally.”

———

Thomas and Alexander decided not to tell their friends yet, let them figure out on their own that they’re together and mess with their brains a little bit. They walked into class separately and snarled at each other. 

Thomas hit Alexander with his shoulder and smirked. “Hamilton.”

Alexanded scoffed in response and looked up at him. “Jefferson.” Alexander glared at him and took his seat, crossing his arms.

Thomas was staring at him, trying to make it seem like he was glaring. (In reality, he was totally giving him love eyes.) Alexander glared back, gritting his teeth. 

“Oh  _christ on a bike, kiss already.”_ James groaned and threw something at Thomas. “We fucking know you guys are together, kiss and make it official.” he grumbled. “You two are sickening.”

Thomas launched himself out of his seat and his lips met Alexander’s, who grinned into the kiss and responded to his kisses. 

“Finally.” Hercules laughed as he sat down in the chair next to James.

”We’ve been waiting for, what?” George said as he sat down. “Four months?” he questioned and grinned at his son.

Alexander just looked up at Thomas with a huge smile. 

“You’re the greatest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO FUCKING MUCH I LOVED IT MORE THAN ANY OF NY OTHER STORIES IN ALL HONESTY LMAO  
> guys thank you sm for the feedback and comments and kudos and simply just for reading this story i really appreciate all of you. if you have suggestions for a new story, lmk!!!! i appreciate any suggestion :-)


	14. Will You go to Prom with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue chapter!!! set a year in the future (in April of Thomas’ senior year, Alex is a junior)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TRULY THE END

After a year of being with Thomas, Alexander has truly learned what it’s like to be with somebody who loved you just the same. Alexander wasn’t used to it before Thomas, wasn’t used to somebody who wasn’t Lafayette caring so much about him when he was sad and making sure he ate. He also learned that Thomas was  _the clingiest_ boy he has ever met. Thomas would ask for kisses at any given time, he would always have his hands intertwined with Alexander’s during classes and his hand in Alexander’s back pocket when they walked together.

”You guys are sickening.” Eliza would often say, while holding hands with her girlfriend under the table. 

Alexander learned that when Thomas was sad, he would sit in his room and not come out for the longest time. Thomas’ mom would have to call Alexander over to coax him out of the bedroom. When he was sad, he would cling to Alexander and just not speak for hours. Alexander learned that when he was happy, he was  _happy._ He would laugh loudly, talk loudly, move a lot, he was overall extremely eccentric. He learned that Thomas liked playing video games and would for  _hours._ Often when Alexander came over, he would end up sitting between Thomas’ legs with his back against his chest while Thomas played call of duty and yelled into his mic when Hercules shot him. 

Alexander also learned that Thomas was a  _huge_ romantic. Thomas would often show up at his front door with flowers for absolutely no reason, he would buy him breakfast in the morning, take him on dates at the diner and write him love songs and play them for him on the violin.

So this shouldn’t have made him cry. 

Alexander walked into the classroom extremely late, nobody was in there. He furrowed his eyebrows and put his bag down, going to say “Hello?!” He looked around the room, not seeing anybody. He turned around, then suddenly heard the sound of a violin. Alexander slowly turned his head back around and saw Thomas sitting in the center of the classroom on a stool, playing one of Alexander’s favorite songs, Photograph by Ed Sheeran. 

Alexander gasped, clapping his hand over his mouth as he hid his smile. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and suddenly he saw all of his friends coming into the classroom holding up signs and balloons, and John had a bouquet of daisies in his hands. Alexander choked out a happy sob and he pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Thomas?” he giggled and sniffled through his tears. Thomas didn’t answer, just continued to play his song and Alexander started to cry more, tears of joy were flooding his cheeks and he was smiling so hard his mouth hurt.

Suddenly, Thomas finished the song and put his violin down. John handed Alexander the bouquet of roses and Thomas slowly stalked over to Alexander with his hands behind his back. “Hey, beautiful.” he grinned and Alexander laughed and wiped away his tears.

”Thomas Jefferson, you big fucking  _doof, I love you.”_

Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. “I love you, baby.” he mumbled softly and Alexander leaned up and kissed him slowly and sweetly. 

Thomas pulled back and he kissed his forehead, grabbing the prom sign from the ground. “So, what do you say?” he giggled softly and Alexander’s smile grew wide. “Prom?”

”Of  _fucking course_ I will!” he squealed and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, jumping as he did so. “I love you so, so much.” 

Everybody else in the class came in and started to clap and cheer for the two as Thomas dipped Alexander and kissed his lips passionately. 

“You drive me wild.” Thomas mumbled against his lips and Alexander grinned into the kiss. 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” he chuckled, pulling back. Thomas just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

Alexander would’ve never thought that that  _Thomas Jefferson_ of all people would end up being his boyfriend. He would’ve never thought that he would be kissing him, holding his hand, cuddling with him, and even going to prom with him. He would’ve never thought that Thomas would be the one to hold him when he was sad and truly give him the same love back that he gave to him. He didn’t expect it at all.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY GUYS SO MUCH THANK U FOR READING <3333 if you have more story ideas be sure to tell me them !! i appreciate all of you so much thank you i loved this story

**Author's Note:**

> archive is fuckin weird and it keeps adding my first end note to every fuckin chapter so hi if you’re reading this you’re a wonderful person


End file.
